Harry Potter y Las Reliquias Mortales
by Yma Black
Summary: Esta es mi version del septimo libro. Harry tendra que lidiar con descubrir los horrocrux, pero tambien con otros problemas que se le añaden. ¿Sera capaz de soporar tanto o se rendira y dejara todo a manos del que pudo ser el otro elegido?
1. El ultimo dia en Prive Drive

_**1**_

**El ultimo dia en Prive Drive**

**Era en Prive Drive otro verano de sequia, pero el dia anunciaba que pronto tendrian una refrescante y fuerte llovisna. Ante esto, todos los habitantes estaban es sus casas disfrutando de la compañia de su familia, todos excepto un chico que rodeaba la calle,el no se detubo hasta llegar al parque. Aquel chico era delgado, con pelo negro y con gafas, andaba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros, que estaban bastante gastados, con una camisa ancha y unos tenis rotos en unos de los bordes, aquel aspecto era triste verlo,porque estaba bastante flaco, pero los vecinos que lo veian con la mirada le decian:"que niño tan callejero deberian reprenderlo", pero el chico estaba ya acostumbrado a aquellas humullaciones. Él al fin y al cabo estaba feliz porque ya nunca volveria a regresar a aquel lugar que lo alejo de su mundo, de su vida porque aquel chico (casi adulto)no era un chico comun sino Harry Potter, 'el niño que vivio'.**

**Harry estaba paseando como hacia todas las tardes desde que regreso de Hogwarts. Harry tenia la necesidad de estar solo, de pensar con claridad, de aclarar sus planes. Pero aveces necesitaba hablar con alguien y aunque lo hacia en cartas no era sufiente, necesitaba de sus amigos, pero ellos estaban lejos y no los veria hasta el otro dia, pero eso no era en lo que pensaba Harry sino en todo lo ocurrido en sus ultimos años. "Porque" era lo unico que se decia, como esperando una respuesta. Harry habia sufrido mucho por culpa Voldemort, el le estaba quitando todo lo que queria, primero sus padres, luego Sirius y el ultimo año a Dumbledore, que era como su sabio y viejo abuelo. Todo lo que Harry queria se lo quitaba por esa razon Harry dejo a su apreciada y adorada Ginny.**

**-Oh, Dios! ¿porque?, porque tuve que dejarla, la necesito,-suspiró- pero era para protejerla- decia mientras volvia a casa de sus despresiables tios. Ellos no cambieron con Harry aun sabiendo que pronto se iria para siempre.**

**-¿ Donde estabas mocoso? deberias empezar a hacer la comida.- decia tia Petunia mientras Harry entraba a la cocina.**

**-Yo es...- pero no termino porque tia Petunia lo interrumpio.**

**- No me digas que no me importa- se volteo y continuo hablando- quiero que empieces ya a hacer tus deberes.- dicho esto salio hacia la sala.**

**-Estupida muggle, ya vera cuando me desaparesca de aqui.- y empezo a preparar la cena. Despues de haber terminado se dispuso a ir, pero tio Vernon estaba entrando.**

**- A donde crees que vas.- dijo de mala gana.**

**- A mi habitación- dijo harry asiendo notar su mal humor ante aquella ridicula pregunta pues no tenia donde ir, (todavia).**

**- No te vas hasta darte las nuevas ordenes.- dicho esto le hizo seña a Harry para que se sentara, y cuando lo hizo tio Vernon continuo su parloteo- Hoy viene de visita mi apresiada hermana Marge y no quiero que ocurra na... que te sientes te digo- Harry se levanto de su asinto.**

**-No pasara nada si ella no insurta la memoria de mis padres- y se dispuso a salir a su habitaci****ó****n.Mientras subia pensaba "que como era posible que venga antes de que se valla".-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de su tio, pero no hizo caso.**

**- No han cambiado nada, digo emocionalmente porque fisicamente estan peor, empezando con Dudley- ante este pensamiento se echo a reir.Harry estuvo en su cuarto, hasta luego de ba****ñarse decidio ****que era hora de bajar a comer, tenia hambre. Cuando Harry estaba bajando sono el timbre.**

**-Recuerda lo que te dije niño- dijo tio Vernon abriendo la puerta, dejando entrar a una mujer gorda y muy parecida a el.**

**- Hola Vernon,- dijo Marge cuando la puerta se abrió- veo que aun sigues con el chico.-y mientras lo decia miraba a Harry de arriba a bajo, Harry sintio que lo estaban estudiando como a un insecto.**

**La noche no estuvo tan mal como Harry esperaba, porque Marge ni siquiera lo miraba y sus tios no le mandaron a servir nada parecia que tuvieran miedo de que Harry los infrara como globos. Cuando Marge se fue, solo quedaba muchos trastes sucios que Harry tubo que limpiar. Despues de terminar decidio subir a su habitación en silencio, porque sus tios se fueron a dormir desde hace mucho. Dentro de su cuarto Harry vio unas cartas sobre su escritorio, Harry las tenia hace mas de 3 dias y decidio que era hora de abrirlas. Recojio las cartas .**

**Harry abrio la primera y sabia que era de Ron por su letra. La carta decia: **

_**Hola Harry, Espero que estes bien.**_

_**Te envio esta carta para decirte que no olvides que yo y mi padre te iremos a buscar en tu cumpleaños, es para que no lo olvides. Quiero decirte que necesito que vengas, porque aqui todo esta revuelto con la boda de Bill y de Fleur y no soporto mas ni a Hermione, ni Ginny y su amiga, y sobre todo a mamá. avisame de cualquier problema.**_

_**Ron.**_

**Harry rio ante el echo de imaginarse a su amigo tan desesperado. Luego abrio la otra carta y supo inmediatamente que era de Hermione por su perfecta escritura.**

_**Querido Harry:¿Comó estas? Espero que bien.**_

_**Quiero avisarte que acabo de llegar a La Madriguera y espero que te quedes para la boda. Ron me conto que vendras en tu cumpleaños asi que te doy tu regalo aqui. Si tienes nuevas noticias me avisas.**_

_**Te quiere, Hermione.**_

**- Gracias Ron y Hermione- dijo harry al saber que sus amigos lo esperaban con ansias. Entonces abrio la carta de Hagrid:**

_**Hola Harry,**_

_**Solo quiero te decirte que te vere en tu cumpleaños en la casa de los Weasley.**_

_**Cuidate mucho,**_

_**Hagrid.**_

**Harry no sabia porque razon Hagrid lo veria en la casa de Ron pero debia ser algo muy importante o al menos eso creia. Harry solo le que daban dos cartas y no sabia si abrirlas por dos razones: la primera ¿que pasaria con el colegio? y la segunda no sabia que le diria Ginny, despues de como habian terminado su relacion. Pero a aquel pensamiento no duraria mucho porque le estaban tocando la puerta.**

**-¿Quien? - dijo Harry algo tembloroso.**

**-¿Como que quien?- le respondio una voz familiar, era tia Petunia- A quien esperabas a esta hora y en mi casa- lo decia mientras abria la puerta sin importarle como estaria Harry.**

**- Lo siento tia- dijo el sin saber que decia.**

**- No pidas discurpas muchacho,- ella le hacia señas para que saliera pero Harry no sabia como reaccionar- te vas a quedar aqui mirandome o piensas venir - dijo alzando una ceja.**

**- cla... claro voy ahora-mientras se sentanba.**

**-Como que voy ahora- dijo cruzando los brazos- Mira muchacho si crees que porque te vas pronto puedes hacer lo que te da la gana pues no, si yo digo baja ahora es ahora no dentro de cinco minutos ni nada por el estilo asi que baja para que cuando te vallas te lleves TODO lo tuyo y de mi ... y de tus padres.- Harry sabia que iba a decir hermana a su madre, pero no entendio eso llevarse las cosas de sus padres de la casa, alli no habia recuerdos de ellos a menos que...**

**-En que piensas- Le decia tia Petunia cojiendolo por el brazo para bajar las escaleras.**

**-En nada... bueno pues si - dijo parandose en un escalon- como que llevarme las cosas de mis padres tambien.**

**-Ya lo veras, pero mientras tanto sigueme a la cocina.- le espeto, y lo guio a la cocina.**

**Harry no sabia que pensar, las cosas de sus padres ¿cuales eran?, y ¿porque estaba ocultadas?.**

**-Mira- Harry la miro perplejo no esperaba eso. En la mesa de la sala habian dos cajas con el nombre de "Lili" en una caligrafia muy bonita y en la otra decia "James" .**

**-Son cosas de tus padres, cosas que se rescataron de su casa. - dijo- Me lo trajeron unos policias sino no lo hubiera aceptando.- dijo rapidamente al ver que Harry la miraba a los ojos**

**-Pero no quedo nada- dijo Harry mientras miraba las cosas con los ojos llorosos.**

**-Claro que no quedaba nada, si lo buscaban esos...esos anormales, ellos no buscaron en el armario ni en la caja fuerte de tus padres.- y cuando termino de hablar se sento en el sofa.**

**- No puedes llamarlos por lo que son tu hermana y tu cuñado y los de su mundo se llaman magos.- dijo Harry, el se sentia mal le habian ocultado cosas de sus padres y encima los seguia tratando como si fueran gente anormal.**

**- No puedo y no me da la gana de llamarlos asi. Lo que tu deberias hacer es darme las gracias por no votar toda esta porqueria a la basura y de recojerte cuando ese viejo chiflado te trajo a esta casa... que demonios haces.- Harry estaba furioso habia llamado a Dumbledore viejo chiflado en su cara, asi que se levanto y saco su varita apuntado a su tia.**

**- Tu no tienes derecho de llamar a Dumbledore asi, él es el mejor mago que he conocido, y sobre mis padres entiende que ellos eran mejor que tu porqueria de familia.-dijo furioso ya no soportaban tanta rabia consumida en todo el verano o mejor dicho toda su vida. Queria decirle todo lo que pensaba sobre como lo trataban. -Si toda tu porqueria de familia - continuo.- Sabes porque, yo te lo dire: primero porque tu lindo, y gordo hijo te miente el no va con sus amigos a sus casas, el va a molestar a niños pequeños y fumar en el parque, mientras tu esposo, le importa mas su hijo y su trabajo que tú. Y para poder ocultar eso, tú estas chismeando la vida de los vecinos.- se sentia ahogado estaba diciendo todo lo que sentia y no ponia casi hablar.**

**-CALLATE, eso es mentira y si fuera verdad por lo menos ellos estan vivos, tu familia no- se burlo pero se volvio a sentar cuando harry se le acerco.**

**-Ahora quien es el que tiene miedo.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y su varita en alto-Siempre me trataron mal ahora me toca a mi verte sufrir, por haberme tenido tan lejos del amor familiar.- Harry estaba deseando con todo su ser decir "crucio" pero los labios le temblaban.- Quiero saber que harian si estubieran encerrados en un armario sin comida y por dias, quiero ver que pasaria si entra una brujao mago en tu familia. AY! que horror tener a uno de tu familia en Hogwarts- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.**

**-Seria el fin de los magos.- continuo- Pero sabes no tengo recor con ustedes ni les deseo eso. Por que no seria un castigo para ustedes seria un castigo para los magos y para la arañas del armario.- rio sarcasticamente.- Solo quiero nunca volverlos ver.- concluyo ya sin contener las amargas lagrimas que tanto trato de ocultar todo el verano.**

**-Calmate quieres,- su tia se habia levantado, y él se dejo caer al suelo llorando-Perdoname Harry- Harry levanto la cara. Su tia la que nunca le dio ningun afecto, y ahi estaba consolandolo.- Mira Harry yo nunca quise decir eso de mi hermana solo era que ella era especial y yo no entiendes- harry solo asintio con la cabeza- Ella se iba todos los años y no volvia hasta el verano, ella y yo eramos muy unidas pero aquel separamineto me dolio y no lo soporte me volvi fria al ver a mi hermana mejor que yo. Luego ella trajo ese Potter como novio diciendo que pronto se iria a casar y hablando de serer raros y cosas asi.**

**- pero eso no te dio derecho a tratarme como lo hicistes- dijo ya mas calmado, de verdad queria saber pero enojado era imposible.**

**- No podia, tu me recordabas a él y ademas Vernon no lo permitio-y diciendo esto se separo de Harry.**

**Harry no sabia que decir ya era tarde era la una de la madrugada ya era mayor de edad y no estaba feliz como el esperaba.**

**-Gracias por todo- dijo recojiendo las pocas cosas que estaban fuera de la caja.**

**-De nada, solo espero que de algo te sirvan las cosas de tus padres y aunque se que cuando regrese no te voy a encontrar solo quiero decirte Feliz Cumpleños Harry- y le extendio una pequeña caja envuelta.- no te preocupes no es ropa de mi hijo. Ah! Y te doy las gracias por decirme lo de Dudley.-y se fue a su habitacion.**

**Harry se sentia peor, ella solo le queria entregar un regalo y el le dijo cosas horribles pero de algun modo estaba feliz su tia le dio a entender de que lo iba extrañar y de que alguna manera lo queria mucho.Harry abrio el regalo era una pulsera de oro con su nombre completo grabado y tenia una nota que decia: **

_**Cuando recibas este regalo seras mayor de edad. Esto fue lo unico que valioso que tenias puesto el dia que te trajeron, es el simbolo de la proteccion de tu madre nunca te lo quites y cuidate mucho.**_

_**Tia Petunia.**_

**Harry no pudo contener las lagrimas, recogio las caja y subio a su cuarto y antes de acostarse le escribio una nota, que mas bien parecia testamento, a sus tios despidiendose para siempre. **

**Cuando se levanto aun era temprano "y eso que me acoste tarde" pensaba Harry cuando guardaba sus camisas y sacaba las de Dudley, "Estas se las devolvere no me gustan y ademas yo tengo mejores"decia mientras sacaba la vieja ropa de su primo y la comodaba para dejarla en la cama. Harry vio la pulsera y se la puso. para su sorpresa le quedaba bien.**


	2. Viajando con Helen Volks

_**ginevra esto va para ti pq me inspiraste mucho jeje disfrutalo.**_

_**Pedro:me alegra que te alla gustado mi historia, tambien espero que te guste esta cap. y ps lo de Harry y Ginny es algo que poco a poco veras besos  
**_

* * *

_**2**_

**Viajando con Helen Volks**

**Mientras Harry recogia sus cosas encontro las cartas tiradas guardo las de sus amigos y observo la del Colegio y la de Ginny. No pudo contener más y abrio la de Ginny, el mensaje estaba escrito en un papel rosa y tenia su perfume eso hizo que harry se la pegara al pecho:**

_**Querido Harry: espero que estes muy bien, yo lo estoy.**_

_**No te escribo mucho porque se que vendras asi que aqui hablamos. Solo quiero decirte que convenci a mi padre de poder ir a buscarte tambien, te espero a las ocho de la mañana en la casa de tus tios.**_

_**Te quiere mucho, Ginny**_

**Harry no lo podia creer Ginny lo iba a buscar tambien, no podia irse con cualquier cosa puesta, asi que cogio unos pantalones nuevos, con una camisa marron y unos tenis azules y blancos. No era lo que esperaba pero se veia muy bien. Despues de haber recogido leyo la otra carta: **

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HACHICERÍA**_

_**Directora: Minerva McGonagall**_

_**(Profesora de Transfosmaciones,Jefa de la Orden de Fenix)**_

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informale que este es su ultimo año de asistencia en el Colegio De Magia Y Hechicería. Por tal razon se le informa que este año son sus pruebas EXTASIS. Por favor , observe la lista de los libros requiridos y lo esperamos el 1° de septiembre.**_

_**Cordialmente, **_

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Directora y Profesora de Transformaciones**

**Harry tuvo que tragar saliva, sabia que las cosas cambiarian mucho pero si McGonagall era la nueva directora quien seria "El jefe de la casa de Gryffindor', porque McGonagall no podia, en ese pensamiento a Harry le llego otro a la velocidad de la luz, quien seria el nuevo jefe de Slytherin y profesor de **_**Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras**_**. Pero tuvo que detener sus pensamientos porque escucho el timbre de la casa.**

**Harry bajo a toda velocidad porque sabia que era Ron. Cuando Harry abrio la puerta:**

**-Hola Harry- dijo un chico muy alto, de pelo pelirrojo y con pecas, era Ron.**

**-Hola Ron, haz crecido mucho .- examinando la altura de su amigo- ya ma paseste- y se echo a reir.**

**-Buenas dias Harry- dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras entraba por la puerta.-Veo que tus tios no estan.**

**- No estan porque fueron al zoologico-dijo**

**- Al zoolu..que ¿que es eso?-dijo con una sonrisa.**

**-Papá deja que Harry recoja sus cosas, despues te dira que es eso.-dijo Ron de mala gana.-Vamos Harry trae tus cosas.-y empezo a subir las escaleras con Harry como guia.**

**-Aqui no podemos usar magia, hay muchos muggles en la zona asi que hay que bajar las cosas al auto.-dijo Ron ayudando a Harry a coger su baul y la jaula con Hedwig. Despues de montar el baul en el auto Harry vio que la puerta del pasajero del auto se abria y dejaba salir a una chica pelirroja muy guapa, con unos jeans pegados y una camisa rosa, y colgandole del cuello una bufanda rosa con lineas azules y con su pelo suelto.**

**-Hola Harry-dijo ella con un amplia sonrisa.**

**-Ho-hola Gi-Ginny- dijo harry temblando ante tanta belleza.**

**-Sabes estuvo toda la mañana a reglandose para venir- dijo su amigo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hermana.**

**-Hay callate Ron. Estas celoso de que yo me vea mejor que tú.-dijo Ginny montandose en la parte trasera del auto. Mientras Harry se reia de la cara que puso su amigo al oir aquellas palabras.**

**-Todos listos- dijo el señor Weasley, cuando Ron y Harry se montaron . Harry estaba temblando estaba al lado de Ginny, porque su amigo se monto al frente. Miro a Ginny, ella miraba el paisaje, y se decidio hablarle.**

**-Ehm, Ginny- dijo en voz baja**

**- Si- contesto ella mirandolo con una sonrisa.**

**-Como haz pasado el verano.-**

**- Bien, sabes en mi casa tengo a una de mis compañeras de cuarto-**

**- !Si! Helen!es todo un amor!.- dijo Ron ironicamente. Mientras se volteaba.**

**-No digas eso, porque cuando la vistes te quedaste mudo- dijo Ginny cruzando los brazos. Ron la miro y se puso colorado y se volteo de nuevo sin decir nada.**

**-Bueno de que hablabamos, Harry- dijo ella mirandolo a los ojos. Estuvieron hablando todo el camino sobre todo lo que pudieran, era como si quisieran quedarse asi tan cerca hablando de lo que le gustaban y lo que odioban.**

**Depues de haber un completo silencio en auto Harry pudo identificar a La Madriguera estaba muy bien y se le notaba que la habian pintado y el cesped estaba muy bien recortado. Cuando entraron Harry vio a varias personas que conocia muy bien, estaba sentadas y cuando lo vieron se levantaron.**

**-Como estas Harry, cariño- dijo La Sra.Weasley abrazandolo. Harry apenas pudo hablar cuando otra persona lo abraso.**

**-Me alegro verte de nuevo Harry- dijo Hermione. Ella estaba diferente se veia muy guapa, tenia su pelo muy ondulado y tenia una ropa que asi ver su cuerpo muy provocativo, pero a el no le llamo la atencio y no porque estuviera mal, pero él la queria como a una hermana.**

**-Hola Harry- dijeron dos voces a la vez eran los gemelos que estaban mas altos que nunca.**

**-Hola a todos- dijo Harry muy sonriente.**

**- Mira harry te presento a mi amiga Helen Volks,- se estrecharon las manos.- y Helen te presento a Harry.**

**-Mucho gusto Harry, Ginny me ha hablado mucho de ti - lo miro de arriba a abajo y le sonrio como si estuviera satisfecha- en que no hacia falta se quien eres y ademas asistimos a la misma casa.- y se sento al lado de Hermione. Harry miro a Ginny, paracia que no esperaba que su amiga le dijera aquella rebelacion.**

**Era verdad estaba en la misma casa, Harry recordo que la vio una vez con Ginny en los cambios de clases. Pero antes no se veia tan bien como ahora, el recordo que ella era bajita y su pelo lo tenia algo enredado siempre, pero ahora era mas alta, tenia buena portura,sus ojos eran marrones claros, y su pelo lo tenia negro con muchos rizos pero muy bonito. Harry ese aspecto le recordaba el cambio que tambien habia adquirido Hermione.**

**- Harry estas aqui- dijo Fred burlandose de el.**

**-Eh, claro que estoy aqui no me ves,-dijo de mal humor.**

**-Lo siento Harry- dijo fred mirando a su hermano gemelo- pero es que tu no eres el unico que ha notado lo diferente que se ve Helen- y se volteo a mirarlo de nuevo.**

**-No me digas que George..-**

**- Asi como lo ves-**

**Harry no lo podia creer jamas habia visto uno de los gemelos enamorado y no porque lo viera imposible sino porque los dos siempre han sido unidos y eso no sabria como lo tomaria Fred.**

**-Pero sabes no es el unico, yo por mi parte, estoy divirtiendome con Angelina-continuo con una sonrisa.- pero nada serio.**

**-No pense que ustedes fueran todos unos enamoradisimos-**

**- De que hablan- los interrumpio Ron, que parecia que lo estaban torturando.**

**- De donde vienes Ron-contesto harry**

**-Oye no me cambies el tema-**

**-Bueno yo solo ...-**

**-Bueno mi madre me estuvo interrogando sobre como te recogimos- le dijo su amigo sin dejarlo terminar.**

**Harry habia pasado el dia ayudando a la señora Weasley para poder esconderse de sus amigos. El sabia que ellos querian hablar sobre sus planes y el no ponia aun decirles nada porque ni el mismo tenia la más minima idea de que iba a ser. Cuando llego la noche se preparo para bajar cuando alguien toco su puerta.**

**-¿Quién?-**

**-Soy yo, Harry- dijo una voz suave que Harry conocia muy bien.**

**-Pasa, esta es tu casa no deberias entrar tan timidamente.- dijo mientras por la puerta entraba Ginny muy lentamente.**

**-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo en casi un susuro.**

**-De que quieres que hablemos-**

**-Harry como que de que?-prosiguio- Sabes de que muy bien, yo te quiero y tu solo me alejas-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Harry sintio que se le rompia el corazón.**

**-Ginny sabes muy bien por que te deje y cuando hablamos te dije que no queria hablar de esto otra vez.-**

**-¿Que pretendes? matarme con esa decision que yo no he tomado- trato de ocultar sus lagrimas pero fue muy tarde ya estaba llorando desconsoladamente.**

**-PORQUE MALDITA SEA- Harry golpeo la pared, respiró y volvio a bajar la voz.- Porque lo pones mas dificil Ginny, no entiendes que quiero protegerte de todo. Me duele imaginar que mientras te tenga cerca, viene un maldito mortifago o el mismo Voldemort y te mata solo para verme sufrir.-**

**-PERO ES MI DESICION- dijo mientras lloraba aun mas- NO SOY UNA NIÑA HARRY. TU, RON Y TODOS EN MI FAMILIA SE PUEDEN IR AL DEMONIO SI QUIEREN. YA NO ME IMPORTA NADA YO SOLO QUERIA DESIRTE QUE ME DEJARAS DECIDIR POR MI MISMA.- cogio aire- ES QUE A NADIE LE INTERESO ¿VERDAD?-se dejo caer en el suelo llorando.**

**-No vuelvas a decir que nadie te quiere porque sabes que es mentira.- se acerco y la abrazo- Vamos Ginny sabes que te quiero, te amo, te adoro no puedo verte asi- Harry no podia seguir hablando sentia que su voz se habia ido de su boca, estaba completamente destrozado tenia a Ginny en sus brazos llorando por su culpa, pero es que no queria que trataran de matarla. No pudo contener llorar. Mientras se separaba de Ginny, Harry metio su cabeza entre su manos.**

**-Solo entiende que...- respiró- Que te quiero lejos de mi. Sino entiendes no me importa. quiero que cuando salgas por esa puerta me odies con todo el corazón.**

**-No, nunca pero escuchame bien nunca voy a dejar de quererte.-Ginny dejo de llorar estaba rodillada en frente de él.**

**-Lagarte dejame solo, que mas da siempre estoy solo ¿no?- rio sarcasticamente dejando ver su cara con grandes lagrimas bajando por su mejilla.**

**Ginny cuando lo vio penso ver otra persona no ponia creer que el chico del cual se habia enamorado como una loca le estaba diciendo que lo odiara y encima se reia. No lo soporto mas y le dio una bofetada que hizo que harry se virara y colocara su mano donde recibio el golpe.**

**-Por que diablos me golpeas.- se levanto tan bruscamente que Ginny se pego a la pared y el la siguio. La cogio por los brazos, precionandola contra su cuerpo,el podia sentir su aroma, su nerviosismo y su miedo, si su miedo. **_**"Porque tiene miedo yo no voy dañarla"**_**, penso pero se dio de cuenta que el en un instante habia llegado al otro extremo de la habitacion muy deprisa y eso la asusto, pero era mejor ahora solo tenia que darle una escusa para alejarla (aunque el mismo no queria).Pero de su boca salio todo lo contrario de lo que queria.**

**-Perdoname, soy un idiota, un estupido. Como pude asustarte si tu eres lo unico que me importa.- decia mientras la dejaba de apretar y empezaba a entre lazar su manos con ella mientras que con la otra acarisiaba su rostro. En su mente solo llegaban recuerdos de él con ella.**

**Mientras Ginny lo miraba sus lagrimas recogian sus mejilla una y otra vez. En su mente ginny pensaba;" como puede hacerlo, como quiere que me aleje si las dos sufrimos cuando no estamos cerca'' entonce entendio todo, harry estaba tratando de... pero harry la saco de sus pensamientos.**

**- Escucha Ginny no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a todos los seres que quiero..-**

**-Pero-**

**- Dejame continuar por favor- ella asintio- Te amo y nunca dudes de ello, quiero tenerte cerca pero mi miedo me lo impide trate de dañarte para alejarte pero como no funciona...- pero no continuo Ginny lo interrupio.**

**-Soy mas inteligente Harry, se que quieres confundirme pero lo que acabas de a ser solo de dejo en claro que me quieres mucho, pero tambien me dejo ver esa tristreza que tanto tratas de ocultar. Te sientes solo pero no es asi, tu mismo me lo dijiste nunca diga que nadie me quiere-El solo rio- pues yo te digo que nunca te sientas solo porque me tienes a mi y aunque pienso que eso deberia ser suficiente, tienes un monton de amigos que te quieren y que darian su vida por ti.-**

**Harry no podia hablar ella solo lo saco de la ridicula idea de dejarla sino que tambien de irse y dejar a sus amigos sin escuchar lo que ellos deseaban. Ella era la chica ideal para el. sabia como hablarle, como entenderlo y sobre todo dejaba afuera lo que sentia en ese momento solo para calmarlo.**

**-Si tanto quieres que me aleje perfecto, lo hare- harry se quedo en blanco- pero solo alfrente de todos- lo miro y le dio un fugaz beso.**

**-De que estas hablando-**

**-Lo que oiste, pensaba que tu cabeza funcionaba mejor Potter.-**

**Harry rio como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia. Solto a Ginny, redeo su cintura y empezo a besarla con tanta intensidad que apenas sentia el resto de su cuerpo. Ginny rodeo su cuello, sus manos le rebolcaban más su pelo de lo que lo tenia, en verdad lo queria, estaba completamente loca por el. Estuvieron asi un minuto entero, sintiendo como la brisa del atardecer los cubria como si fueran dos niños pequeños buscado calor.**

**-Por ti es que sigo luchando- le dijo harry en un susurro apenas audible y la volvio a besar.**

**-Creo que es mejor que bajemos¿no crees?-**

**-Si, tienes razon-la agarro de la mano pero ella se solto.**

**-Recuerda que no somos nada Potter.- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**-Como quieras Weasley, yo solo me aseguraba de que no te fueras a perder-invento rápidamente.**

**- No me puedo perder, porque sino lo recuerdas estas en mi casa.- y bajo por las escaleras tan coquetamente que Harry sintio que sus ojos lo abandonaban .Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchaba murmullos penso que la casa debia estar llena, pero cuando llego al ultimo escalón vio que no habia nadie y se asusto ¿donde estaban todos?**

**-****SORPRESA!-****gritaban un monton de personas que salian de todas partes, algunas lo miraban y otras solo se reian animadomente mientras dejaban a un Harry totalmente confundido.**

**-Feliz cumpleaños Harry esta es tu fiesta sorpresa- dijo una voz detras de el era Lupin con Tonks, que tenia el pelo color azul.-toma nuestro regalo Harry.- y estrechaba una caja envuelta.**

**-Espero que te guste-dijo Tonks**

**-Gracias.- dijo con un hilo en la garganta. Le habian preparado una fiesta.**

**-Harry todos quieren darte sus regalos- dijo Hermione con un sueter rojo con una gran "H" y en el pecho una pequeña "p"-Que miras, es un sueter Weasley tu lo sabes tienes muchos.- rió.**

**- Lo se Hermione, pero jamas he tenido mas de dos letras- rió.**

**-Vamos todos quieren felicitarte.-**

**Harry recibio regalos de todos sus amigos del colegio aun de los que no estaban, tambien recibio regalos de algunos de la orden y hasta de admiradoras que aun con el esfuerzo de Hermione en que no los cogiera pues eran una cretinas harry los guardo. Tambien recibio regalos de los profesores y cuando los subio todos y volvio a bajar se paso la mayor parte hablando con Hagrid de los problemas que ahora enfrenta Hogwarts y de sus buenos momentos juntos. Cuando todos se fueron solo quedaban unos cansado señores Weasley.**

**-**_**No se preocupen nosotros recogemos**_**- Les habia dicho Hermione.**

**- Bueno Harry todos los de la fiesta como los que quedamos -dijo George mirando a Ginny, Hermione, Helen,Ron, Fred y luego a el nuevamente-sabemos que alguien la preparo-todos se sentados alrededor de Harry.- Quiero que sepas que esa persona fue Helen.-dijo señalandola.**

**-Pues Gracias Helen-dijo el**

**- De nada Harry, solo espero que el primer regalo que abras sea el mio se que te vas a sorprender.- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa y guiñadole un ojo.**

**- Asi sera , pero creo que ahora debemos subir-**

**- Como que subir ahora, va nuestra mini fiesta entre amigos-dijo Ron.**

**-Si! - grito Ginny emocionada.**

**-Y que se supone que vamos hacer-dijo Hermione**

**-Se supone que hablemos, porque musica no podemos poner-dijo George.**

**Harry estuvo hablando con ellos dos horas seguidas pero aveces se quedaba callado pensando si algun dia volveria a estar asi con sus amigo, solo volvia a la realidad cuando en susurros Helen le decia chistes muy comicos.**

**Harry se lenvanto temprano al otro dia para que le diera tiempo abrir unos cuantos regalos, la curiosidad lo estaba matando.**

**-Bien el primero el de Helen,despues de todo se lo prometi.- dijo. Cuando Harry la abrio dejo caer un nota la recogio.**

_**" Baja las 7 de la mañana por favor, luego abres el regalo". **_**Cuando Harry miro el reloj de su mano eran la 7:15 bajo rapidamente las escaleras, pero tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando bajo se encontro con Lupin, Helen y una señora que hablaba animadamente con Lupin.**

**-Oh! Harry pense que tenia que subir a despertarte- dijo Helen cuando lo vio.**

**-Lo siento pero no crei que cuando me dijeste que abriera tu regalo primero, me querias decir que lo abriera ayer-dijo Harry mirando a la señora que se parecia mucho a Helen.**

**- Esta bien- dijo Lupin.**

**-Harry, ella es mi madre Katerrin Volks, ella fue la de la cita a esta hora-se sento a su lado.**

**-mucho gusto Harry- dijo ella estrechandole una mano.**

**- El gusto es mio señora Volks.- estrechandole la mano tambien **

**-Oh dime Katie como lo hacia tu madre.- dijo dejando ver la misma sonria que tenia Helen.**

**- Sientate Harry hay mucho de que enseñarte-dijo Lupin. **

**Harry se sintio un poco incomodo por la forma que lo miraba la madre de Helen.**

**-Bueno Harry te preguntaras para que te invitamos a hablar a esta hora- dijo Katie- pero es hora de que respondamos a muchas de tus preguntas sin negarte la contestacion, por mas dura que sea.-**

**-Somos los unicos amigos mas allegados a tus padres. Yo, por supuesto soy un mer****odeador y Katie como te imaginas era una de las mejores amigas de tu madre en el colegio. Nos reunimos para aclarar muchas cosas contigo que se muy bien que te tienen muy preocupado y tambien porque Katie queria verte-dijo mirandola a ella.**

**Harry tenia la severa impresion de que ya la habia visto, no sabia donde, pero la habia visto cuando joven o a alguien muy parecida a Katie. Entoces la recordo, ella era la chica que vio en 5 curso en el recuerdo de Snape, ella era la que miraba a Sirius, nunca penso en acordarse de eso pero lo hizo y la reconocio, ahora sabia porque hablaba tan animadamente con Lupin.**

**-Bueno Harry que deseas saber- dijo Helen.**

**- Bueno yo... a mi me gustaria saber - cogio aire - sobres mis padres primero que nada.**

**- Sabes yo esperaba esa respuesta. ¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?- dijo Lupin tomando una tasa de té.**

**- Todo lo posible.¿que hacian¿como se casaron?¿porque todo lo de la casa estaba destruido?¿sus vidas en el colegio?¿que significaba yo para ellos?¿que tanto se querian? Quiero saber eso y mas.- Harry habias dicho todo eso tan deprisa que apenas cogio aire para respirar.**

**-Hey! habla más despacio Potter que no se endiente- dijo Helen casi con una sonrisa en su boca.**

**-Esta bien yo si lo entendi y tu -señalo a Helen- debes tratar de entenderlo hija, esas preguntas las tenia guardadas desde hace tiempo.bueno tratare de ser lo mas explisita posible. Primero empezemos con el colegio**

**¿quieres?- harry asistio- bien. Como sabes ellos cuando empezaron a salir, nosotros sus amigos eramos ya...**

**- Mejor dilo asi, nos involucramos romanticamente.-interumpio Lupin.**

**-dejame hablar Remus. Bien Sirius y ... mas bien yo salia con Sirius-**

**-¿Porque?- dijo interesada Helen.**

**-Porque simplemente el no era tan fiel como yo pensaba.-**

**-Esperate, lo unico que hacia Sirius era mirar a otras chicas eso no le veo lo infiel.-dijo Lupin tratando de poner una cara seria.**

**-pues lo hacia en mi cara eso si es vergonzoso-**

**- Por favor podemos seguir en la platica- dijo harry porque aquella discusion le parecia algo estupida.**

**-¿donde me quede?**

**-Usdetes ya se llevaban bien.**

**- hay! claro- suspiró-Ellos confiaban plenamente en nosotros sus amigos pero como sabes entre nosotros estaba el culpable de su...- lagrimas se asomaron entre sus ojos, quizas ella era toda una adulta pero se le notaba aun vivo el recuerdo de su juventud-de su.. muerte.-**

**-Mira Harry, mi madre penso que esta platica la iva a afectar y veo que tenia razon-dijo Helen consolando a su madre**

**-Lo siento si no quieren no hablamos ahora- dijo apenado.**

**- Como crees que voy a dejar esto asi, me costo mucho trabajo prepararme para hablar contigo, y ahora no me voy a dejar vencer por mis sentimientos.- cigió aire.- Lo que Helen quiere decir, Harry, es que prepare unos recuerdos para que los veas porque si nos tornamos a hablar nunca terminariamos.¿que piensas de eso?**

**-fantastico sera mejor porque...-**

**-Porque tus preguntas tendran respuesta sin tener que sentirte incomodo-lo interrumpio Lupin. Harry lo miro unos segundos como sabia exactamente lo que pensaba, una sonrisa se formo en su rosto pensaba que realmente Lupin lo conocia bien.**

**-Pero no iras solo yo te acompañare para que no te pierdas-dijo Helen interrumpiendolo de sus pensamientos.- Aqui esta lo que nos llevara al pasado.- le estendio una pequeña botella de color azul claro, aquel liquido parecia bicoso y daba asco verlo aun con un color tan bello como aquel.- Bien es mejor que no larguemos por que la "supuesta'' introduccion que te iban a dar, tomó demasiado tiempo.-**

**Ella saco otra botella igual a la de Harry abrio el tapete y bebio del contenido asiendole señas a Harry de que hiciera lo mismo. Asi lo hizo mirando a Lupin y a Katie que lo miraban con una timida sonrisa, antes de irse el queria preguntar como lograron hacer aquello, sobre todo porque no desde un principio le dijeron que el iba a volver en el tiempo, pero penso que ellos querian saber lo que el deseaba saber antes de que se fuera a revivir la vida en resume de sus padres. En ese momento Harry sintio como una tormenta se formaba a su alrededor, sintio la mano de Helen apretarlo con fuerza la vio ella decia algo pero no la escuchaba entoces el suelo se abrio y empezo a caer. **

**-No! ...- decia Helen pero no la escuchaba completamente aun sabiendo que ella seguia hablando.- Caer...- la miro asustado ella dijo "caer".-En cada -pero la dejo de escuchar por que escuchaba truenos- mi nombre... Ok!.-**

**Todo se puso oscuro y calleron en el suelo. Helen encima de Harry.**

**-Puedes- dijo el casi sin hablar.**

**-Claro perdoname-**

**- Este... Helen-**

**-Si-**

**- Me puedes repetir lo que me dijiste en la caida porque no entendi mucho- dijo algo rojizo.**

**-Claro- suspiró - No me olvides al momento de caer porque en cada estrueno nos mudaremos de recuerdo y si no piensas en llamarme por mi nombre no me volveras a ve mas, porque bueno... esto aun siendo un recuerdo tiene criaturas que no estan ni en el pasado, ni el futuro pero tampoco estan en el presente y son peligrosas OK!**

**- ¿Que criaturas?- pregunto preocupado.**

**- No tienen nombre. Lo que se es que hacen que te quedes sin vida en un tiempo que no es el tuyo, pero en el tuyo seras como un zombie que vive solo gracias a que ellos tiene nuestro cuerpo y lo alimentan. porque solo estamos aqui por nuestro espiritu. Mas bien son como criaturas invisibles, que siempre nos acompayan pero solo aparecen cuando se hace un viaje como el de nosotros.-**

**- Bien, claro pero ahora donde estamos- pregunto mirando por primera vez el lugar.**

**- Segun sé. Se supone que estemos en el primer beso.-**

**-Espera esta es la casa de los...- pero alguien termino su frase**

**- ... los Gritos, como nos traen aqui- dijo una voz que venia de la parte de abajo.**

**- Solo vinimos a buscar algo.- dijo un chico**

**-Ya lo encontre vamonos- contesto otro.**

**Harry bajo rapidamente seguido por Helen, que trataba de seguirle el paso, pero el chico era demasiado rapido para ella.**

**-Espera harry- decia aun corriendo**

**-Vamos Helen ya se fueron a Hogsmeade, tenemos que seguirlos. VAMOS.-dijo corriendo aun mas todavia.**

**Harry los vio entrar al salón de Madame Tudipié muy animados. Miró hacia atras buscando a Helen cuando no la vio se asusto, pero vio como transpasaba la puerta .**

**- Tanta prisa para que te quedes afuera- dijo una agitada pero firme Helen.**

**-Pense que te quedaste atras-**

**-pues ves que si se correr- soltando aire.- apesar de que cansa mucho- rió.**

**-A quienes seguimos - dijo entrando.**

**-Pense que tu lo sabias, como te vi corriendo muy deprisa.- le dijo caminado hacia uns mesas, donde se encontraban una pareja.**

**Cuando harry vio las caras de quienes eran su corazon queria salir de su pecho. Estaba completamente fuera de si no podia con aquello eran sus "**_**Padres**_**" muy animadamente hablando, mientras en una mesa mas alejada estaba Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Katie y otras cuatro chicas que reian como tontas.**

**-Este es el primer beso- le dijo ella- quizas te parezca muy tonto pero pense que te gustaria empezar por aqui.-**

**- Gracias- dijo con un hilo de voz.- Escuchemoslos.**

**- Para que me traes a una mesa lejos de los chicos.- dijo lily muy emocionada.**

**- Solo queria decirte lo bella que estas cada dia- dijo James que parecia que habia hecho un escaso refuerzo para peinarse.**

**- solo eso ¿no?- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.**

**- Para que preguntas si sabes que hay mas- ella solo se encogio de hombros- Mira lily tu sabes que desde hace ya mucho tiempo tu ... bueno me has gustado y me gustaria saber si despues del colegio tu y yo podemos llegar a algo mas serio- dijo muy rapidamente.**

**-Algo como que- dijo una rojiza y apeneda Lily.**

**- Bueno señorita Lily Evans le gustaria salir conmigo.- dijo sacando una pulsera de oro que decia **_**"te amo"**_

**Harry no se movia de su lugar, mientras Helen tenia el rostro lleno de lagrimas.**

**-Por que lloras- pregunto.**

**- por que verlos asi tan felices preperando sus vidas para luego... bueno olvidalo- dijo cuando una lagrima se asomó por sus ojos.**

**Harry estaba ido aquello lo pusó a pensar. Tenia una profunda pena sentia que esa historia se repetia pero con el y ginny. ¿Como? Como siendo tan jovenes, tener el futuro escrito diciendo a gritos silenciosos que pronto sus vidas acabarian. " No quiero que eso le pase a Ginny" pensaba Harry, en verdad no podia permitir que ella sufriera porque el simplemente tenia su destino marcado. apesar de eso tambien estaba feliz. feliz porque sus padres llegaron a disfrutar su corta union muy felices y porque tambien sabia que apesar de todo tenia personas que lo esperan con los brazos abiertos.**

**El volvio a mirar la escena donde poco a poco sus padres se acercaban y se daban un timido beso, eso era algo realmente alegre y muy sentimental, pero fue interrumpido por un "pum". Otro ''Pum'' por alguna estraña razon, algo estaba sonando duramente, pero parecia que solo ellos lo escuchaban.**

**- Son ellos- grito helen**

**-¿Quienes?- pregunto Harry temiendo que era lo que pensaba.**

**El suelo se abrio dejando ver muchas personas corriendo pero ellos estaban flotando, de momento emperaron a caer. Harry miro a helen que cerraba sus con fuerzas llamandolo cada segundo. Harry entendio y se dispuso a pensar en que la tenia cerca pero no cerró sus ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando. El pensaba con todo su ser aun viendo lo que pasaba entonces antes sus ojos helen desaparecio entre una neblina rosa, penso que ella ya paso a otro recuerdo. Hasta que la escucho.**

**- Harry, harry ! Por merlin! harry ¿donde estas?-se escuchaba de lejos.**

**- Aqui estoy.- dijo.**

**- ! Por merlin Harry cierra los ojos!-**

**- Pero ¿porque?- Pensó.**

**- Para que vengas aqui- Dijo desesperada.**

**Harry cerró los ojos aun no seguro, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo callo al suelo.**

**-¿En que demonios pensaba? te dije claramente que cerraras los ojos, por poco y te quedas alla.- dijo helen de muy mal humor se notaba que estaba preocupada.**

**- ¿No me regañes?- Helen lo fulmino con la mirada- Quiero saber como escuchaste mis pensamientos. Lo pude sentir.**

**- Porque solo eres un espiritu y al viajar conmigo tienes una conexion, por eso es que tiene que llamarme para hablar por medio de los pensamientos.Creo que esta no fue una primera buena caida- Dijo cerrando los ojos.- Vamonos.**

**Harry no volvio hablar, estaba enojado, pero tambien apenado por haber preocupado a Helen. Ella tambien no hablaba parecia seguir una ruta, porque señalaba cosas y miraba para atras una y otra vez.**

**- ¿Qué buscamos? - pregunto por fin.**

**- pense que nunca me lo preguntarias-dijo ella deteniendose y señalando una mujer que leia el Profeta muy detenidamente.**

**- Es mi ...- pero no termino.**

**- si sabremos que hacian ella y tu padre.-**

**Entoces se acercaron a ella cuando Harry se acerco para mirarla se dio cuenta de que se le notaban como unos 3 meses de embarazo. Él no pudo evirtar acercar su mano, hacia el vientre. La quito cuando su madre la ponia. Ella andaba con ropa muggle de embarazadas.**

**- Pequeño, calma que pronto llegaran.- dijo frotandose.**

**-Lily, por merlin que bonita te ves.- dijo una mujer que venia agarrada de mano con Sirius.**

**-Oh, Katie me alagas.-**

**-Pero es cierto, cariño- dijo un hombre muy guapo y con lentes, era James.**

**- Te ves realmente preciosa, Lily- dijo Sirius. **

**Aquel Sirius que estaba al lado de Katie no el era mismo que Harry siempre estaba acostumbrado a ver era diferente, estaba bien peinado y arreglado.**

**- Saben para que les hablamos ¿verdad?-**

**- Si y nos alegra mucho- dijo Katie con una amplia sonrisa.**

**-¿Y que les parece?- Preguntó James.**

**-Estamos agradecidos que nos escogan a nosotros para padrinos del pequeño Harry.- dijo Katie**

**Escuchar aquello fue realmente emotivo. Harry estaba serio, más bien no tenia expresion en la cara. Y Helen creyó que era mejor no decir nada y seguir escuchando.**

**-Es un honor Lily que me eligas- dijo ella otra vez.**

**-Eres mi mejor amiga nadie mejor que tú.- Dijo la embarazada.**

**- Y que hay de nuevo en el ministerio- preguntó Sirius, cambiando de tema.**

**- Nada nuevo, sabes cada dia estan peor.- contesto James.**

**- Pero crei que los aurores tenian mucho trabajo ultimamente.- repitio su amigo.**

**- Lo han tenido creeme. Hasta quieren que yo regrese.- dijo Lily muy seria.**

**- !Qué! Esa gente si que esta loca como quieren que tú vuelvas si estas en ese estado. Creo que Dumbledore debe decirles que se retiren de eso que sabemos.- dijo Katie muy serenamente. **

**Pero todo alrededor de Harry y Helen se detuvo. Él penso que eran las criaturas otra vez, pero vio que helen estaba tranquila.**

**-Que esta pasando- preguntó.**

**- Lo detuve-**

**- Pero como lo hiciste-**

**-Soy buena en la varita Potter, solo tengo que desearlo.-**

**- Pero porque no lo hiciste antes-**

**-Porque no estaba segura de lograrlo-**

**- Pero porque no me lo dijistes, podria ayudarte-**

**- Gracias, pero creo que dices muchos peros- continuó-Quiero clarar cosas.**

**- ¿Cuales?- sentandose en el piso**

**- Tú dime cuales- dijo ella sentandose a su lado.**

**- Bien creo que se a lo que te refieres. quiero saber que hacian.- harry tenia la certeza de que su compañera de viaje sabia muchos mas de lo que el esperaba. Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza se preguntaba si algun dia pudiera contar su vida, sus aventuras y no para hacerse famoso sino para poder tener a alguien con quien desahogarse, como lo hacia con Sirius. Cuanto estrañaba a su padrino, que era lo mas cercano a un padre aun recordaba aquel dia en tercero cuando Sirius le dijo que si queria vivir con el, esas palabras siempre las tenia rebotando en la cabeza, pero tenia que concentrarse. Tenia que poner atención, Dumbledore siempre le dijo que el mas pequeño detalle era siempre importante. Oh! pero tambien Harry perdio a su profesor que podia esperar en todo en lo que pensaba habia algo triste.**

**-Ellos trabajaban como espias de Dumbledore en el ministerio- por voluntad propia- añadio cuando Harry levanto la cabeza, quizas ella pensaba que el tenia recentimiento, pero lo que no sabia era que Harry en ese momento pensaba, precisamente, en Dumbledore.- Tu padre y tu madre querian ser aurores pero con...- tragó saliva- con Voldemort asechando el ministerio se volvio corrupto. Asi que decidieron seguir al profesor por ser honesto con ellos. Y como recompensa le fueron fiel, asi que sacaban informacion importante para la Orden del Fenix. Mi madre era Jefa de las seguridades de los pueblos habitados por magos y muggles, una orden que se abrio de emergencia. Y sirius era unos de los informantes de dumbledore sobre que pasaba en el mundo magico. Lupin trabaja tambien como maestro para la orden pero no tenia muchas posibilidades, por hombre lobo.**

**- Eso quiere decir que ellos eran muy valientes.- dijo harry.**

**- Eran más que eso Harry- suspiró- Mi madre me contó tambien que las veces que se enfretaron al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fueron Por defender a otros no por trabajar para el ministerio. Conoces a los padres de Neville ¿cierto?-**

**- Si¿por?-**

**- Una vez tus padres los defendieron. Bueno, creo saber tambien que quieres saber como se casaron-**

**- Si, pero en verdad la boda no me interesa despues todo voy a asistir a una. Más bien quiero saber que pasó con su muerte.-dijo el aun preguntarse como pudo decirlo.**

**- Bien te voy hacer un cuento corto de eso y de lo que vamos a ver porque cuando empiese no terminara hasta llegar al final.-ella tomó un minuto para tranquilazarse- Bien, Harry ellos se casaron porque Lupin le dijo a tu padre que era hora de pedirselo a tu madre. Su boda fue normal pero como sabes llegaron los enfretamientos y luego la profecia de la profesora...-**

**-¿Como sabes eso?- preguntó intrigado.**

**-Se que no lo debo saber, pero yo tengo una mision que cumplir. Dumbledore me dijo lo suficiente para saber asi que no te voy a preguntar nada de lo que te toca a ti si tu no me preguntas.-**

**-Esta bien- pero Harry pensaba que debia que investigar que era esa mision.**

**-Despues de descubrir la profecia los amigos de tus padres querian tomar medidas importantes sobre como protejerlos pero ellos estuvieron bien hasta que tu naciste entonces les toco esconderse para protejerte- continuo como si no la hubiera interrumpido- ellos te adoraban eras el fruto de su amor, creo que eso contesta otra pregunta tuya.- dijo recordando las preguntas de el chico.**

**-Tambien lo que veremos sera como una serie de sucesos que pasaron. Tienes que saber que ahora no vamos a caer en el recuerdo mas bien el se cambiara solo mientras nosotros cerramos los ojos. Si quieres paré me dices pero si quieres ver lo que pasa en ese momento en otro lugar solo sacas la varita y dices "Counce". Solo te digo que lo que veremos sera muy fuerte.- termino.**

**- No te preocupes yo estare bien.- dijo él entendiendo que ella se preocupara por él.- entonces el recuerdo continuó.**

**-SHhhh! Katie no hables de eso- dijo Sirius enojado.**

**- Lo siento-**

**-Esta bien, pronto James y yo nos iremos de vacaciones, él quiere estar conmigo todo el tiempo- **

**- Claro que quiero estar contigo eres mi sol- dijo James en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchará.- Entonces todo se empezo a ver borroso Harry vió a Helen cerrar los ojos y él hizo lo mismo. Cuando los abrió estaban en un hospital.**

**-creo que es cuando te tiene- dijo Helen pensativa.**

**- Pero para que verlo- contestó.**

**-Si no lo quieres ver has lo que te dije, usa tu varita.-dijo ella.**

**-Esta bien- dijo el acando su varita- Counce.- dijo en voz alta y clara. Cuando cambiaron de recuerdo harry pensaba porque no quizo ver el parto de su madre. Una voz dentro de el le dijo que quizas era que no era lo suficiente valiente para poder soportarlo. Y aunque era cierto se dijo asi mismo que era porque no habia tiempo.**

**- Donde estamos- preguntó Helen en voz baja.**

**- Estamos en su muerte- haber dicho esto para Harry fue duro tenia un nudo en la garganta por fin veria como murieron sus padres, por fin veria donde comenzo su despreciable vida.- espero que no te moleste.- dijo dejando ver su profunda pena y su grande deseo de ver aquella escena. Tal vez para alguien, nunca ver morir sus padres seria lo mejor, pero para Harry Potter eso no solo significaba haber quedado huerfano sino tambien significaba todo lo de su vida. Aquello era el principio de una vida fuera del cariño de una madre, de los trabajos y los juegos con un padre. Él chico que muchos admiraban estaba completamente destruido por dentro, nadie podia imaginar que el chico que se enfrento a un Troy, a un Basilisco, asustó a cientos de Dementores, tuvo una batalla en el ministerio con mortifagos, y se ha enfrentado varias veces a Voldemort,por voluntad propio no puidera con la mision que una profecia le encomendo, sin siquiera el mismo quererlo. Quizas ese chico admirado por chicos y adultos no tenia a nadie que pudiera amar sin tener miedo de que le hagan daño, por eso el queria a ginny lejos de él, pero como alejarla si ella es la unica que lo entiende.**

**Mientras harry se hundia en lo profundo de sus pensamiento, helen caminaba tambien en sus pensamientos, pero los de ella no eran tan profundos como los de Harry. Quizas porque a ella nunca le a tocado nada de lo que Harry a vivido. Ella desde que le dijeron que acompañaria a Harry siempre se a preguntado como él tomaria ver a sus padres morir, ella tal vez no tenia a su padre ahora, pero por lo menos tenia a su madre, Harry no tenia a nadie.**

**Ellos pensaban en lo mismo, cuando Harry miro los ojos de Helen pudo saber que ella tambien estaba preocupada y por primera vez él sintió un enorme impulso de amor hogareño, necesitaba de alguien en que recostarse. Entoces pasó lo que ni él ni Helen esperaban, se abrazaron, fue un abrazo de consuelo, de proteccion fue algo que ninguno pudo explicar, era ese calor de Hermanos que siempre se han apoyado. Cuando se separaron fue Helen quien habló.**

**- Perdoname, no fue mi intencion- dijo avergonzada.**

**- No te preocupes yo lo necesitaba.- consolandola.- siempre me falto ese tipo de afecto de ...-**

**-Hermanos. Tú tambien lo sentiste.- él asintió.- quizas es que los dos no tenemos hermanos y encontramos apoyo ahora. tú me considerarias tu hermana menor.- dijo ella con los ojos llorosos.**

**- Claro, despues de todo, si nuestras madres se querian asi porque nosotros no.-**

**- Gracias, mamá siempre quizo vivir contigo creo que le hara feliz que nos llevemos asi.- bajo la mirada - ya que somo los unicos decendientes de su grupo de amistades.- Harry solo la volvió a abrazar. Sentia como cada parte de su cuerpo quisiera protegerla, ahora casi al final de su camino encontro una familia que siempre estuvo ahi y él no vio. Si, ahora tenia una pequeña hermana que proteger, dos seres maravillosos que eran Lupin y Katie, que sentia que a su lado tenia mucho cariño, ahora sabia porque se sentia extraño en la sala era que tenia a sus dos tios, también tenia una Familia junto a todos los Weasley, junto a Hermione y junto a Hagrid. Porque nunca los apreció como debia- pensaba y para asi mismo se juró que cuando regesara si los apreciaria mas. Helen ponia sentir esas emociones de su nuevo hermano, y aun más las que él ni cuenta se daba.**

**- Vamos creo que se acerca la hora- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa a compañada de lágrimas.**

**Caminaron por varios minutos, ellos no estaban seguras de que en su tiempo real fuera de noche, pero donde estaban era una noche escalofriante. Todo el valle de Godric estaba a oscuras apenas se veian algunas casas gracias a la luna. El viento venia del norte, era realmente frio, los arboles se meneaban sigilosamente como preocupando no caerse. Todo estaba callado apenas se escuchaban voces dentro de las casas. Todo era tranquilo ellos siguiero el rumbo segun le habian indicado a Helen.**

**- !Mira!- dijo ella señalando un hombre que caminaba sigilosamente entre los arboles. Ellos no lo identificaron al principio pues llevaba una capucha, pero rápidamente recordaron que debia tratarse de Voldemort. Ambos sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitian. Por fin llegaria el momento de ver la escena mas horrible de la vida de Harry Potter.**

**-!Es él, Lily!!Sube y no salgas!!Cuida del pequeño!- escucharon decir a James.**

**Mientras poco a poco la silueta de Voldemort se acercaba a la casa. Esa tension que tenia el ambiente congelaba cada uno de los sentidos, pero ellos no tenian tiempo de pensar en ello. Voldemort se acerco a la puerta agito su varita y la puerta se abrio, y se derritio parte de ella. Dentro estaba parado James con varita en mano, dispuesto a dar su vida por su mujer y por su hijo.**

**- No subiras- dijo claramente.- yo no te lo permitire**

**- Y Quien te crees que eres, para impedirmelo.- dijo con su voz fria y escalofriante.**

**-Expelliarmus- dijo pero Voldemort lo esquivo.**

**- ****Fijación- dijo pero era tarde james lo esquivo.**

**-Finite Incantato- pero era como si ninguno estuviera dispuerto a quedarse quieto, ellos tiraban hechizos, encantamientos, pero solo llegaban a los objetos de la casa. Algunos solo se equilibraban peligrosamente mientras otros explotaban.**

**-Crucio- dijo claramente Voldemort. Se hechizo si tocó a James. Mientras el se retorcia en el suelo, Harry y Helen solo dejaban caer lagrimas de dolor, Harry queria ayudar a su padre pero como hacerlo si no puede.**

**Cada sentido de Harry estaba en tension, queria correr y detener eso, pero ¿como?.**

**- Nunca me agradaste.-dijo el ser mas despreciable que ellos hallan visto.- Hasta nunca Potter. Avada Kedravra!**

**- ****Nooooooooo****!- grito Harry con lagrimas en sus ojos.- !****Eres depresiable!**

**Harry hacia todo lo posible por gorpearlo pero no podia sus golpes solo los transpasaban.**

**-!Harry por favor!- decia Helen tratando de hacerlo entrar en razon. Saco su varita.**

**-Petrificus Totalus- Harry callo al suelo como una tabla sin poder moverse.- Perdon se que es duro para ti, pero por merlin si no te calmas mejor regresamos y que en la casa de cuenten todo.**

**Él la miraba con una mezcla de odio y de compación. Unos minutos atras se juraron cuidarse y ella era la primera en usar la promesa. Helen tan solo susurro algo no audible y harry se lenvanto.**

**-Tienes que entender...- pero no termino solo queria llorar.**

**- Lo siento Harry pero no podemos hacer nada. Esta todo asi, crees que si pudieras hacer algo para salvarlos yo te lo impediria, se lo que es ver morir a un padre.- Harry sintio pena por ella y por el, pero tenia razon ya nada se podia hacer. y secandose las lagrimas subieron las escaleras.**

**Voldemort hizo lo mismo que con la otra puerta pero a diferencia, esta salio volando chocando con la parde.**

**- OH!!!!! Que tenemos aqui.- dijo con su voz tretica y fria.- Sabes a lo que he venido damelo.**

**-!Nunca!- dijo Lily dejando lagrimas correr.**

**- Tú sabes que aun siendo sangre sucia eres inteligente, unete a mi, no escogas el mismo destino que el estupido Potter.- dijo tratando, en vano, de que su voz sonará normal.**

**-No lo llames asi- dijo ella llorando aun más.**

**- No me digas que debo decir, asi que no quieres venir a mi bando- ella nego con la cabeza- entonces veras morir a tu hijo. !****Avada Kedravra!- **

**-!Harryyy!- Lily se habia levantado y se entrepuso entre el hechizo y su hijo. De los ojos de ella, salio una luz plateada, Harry la miraba sorprendido, aquello no era normal en aquel hechizo.**

**-¿Como has estado?- Pregunto una voz dulce.**

**Harry miró a Helen, pero ella estaba como estatica, no se movia.**

**-No tengas miedo, sabes quienes somos, no temas.- dijo otra vez la voz dulce. Pero Harry no veia nada.**

**-Mamá, Papá¿Como?- pregunto tembloroso cuando los vio acercarse, vestidos de blanco. En ese momento miles de preguntas explotaban en la cabeza de harry. **

**- No preguntas, nada, solo escucha y observa- dijo James con una mirada perdida pero llena de amor y cariño.**

**-Siempre hemos estado contigo, Harry- Dijo su madre.**

**-****¿Siempre?- Que significaba eso. continuo- En primero, en segundo... mis juegos, mis cumpleaños...- pero no pudo continuar. Tenia un nudo en la garganta.**

**-Siempre no hemos sentido orgullosos de tus logros- y sonriedo- y tambien los que ... no han sido muy buenos.- dijo su padre.**

**Harry tenia tantas preguntas que formular que no sabia si podia recistir aquello. Miro otra vez a Helen que miraba directamente donde se hayaba el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, Ella estaba como petrificada. Entonces no pudo aguantar más y empezo a llorar. Cuantas veces deseo ver ese momento y ahora no podia con ello, que clase de tonto era.**

**-Escuha y mira- dijeron sus padres despues de abrasarlo como siempre quizo Harry.**

**- Ahora todos en el mundo magico sabran quien es Voldermort- dijo él con su voz arastrada.- !****Avada Kedravra!-**

**De su varita salio la luz verde, dirigiendose hacia la frente del pequeño, entonces la pulsera que tenian tanto como la del pequeño Harry como el adolencente empezo a calentarse, en menos de un segundo, el hechizo sali como expulsado del pequeño dirigiendose a Voldemort. Harry sintio como la cabeza le queria explotar. Delante de sus ojos Voldemort se convertia en polvo mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar como nunca.Vioi como sus padre estaban parados al lado del él cuando pequeño.**

**En unos segundos Harry empezo a ver a Katie correr por pasillos, vio a Sirius correr, Katie amarada, a Dumbledore en el ministerio, gente gritando,pudo escuchar voces " Por su culpa""Debieron protegerlos""El pequeño Harry,esta solo" "Oh!, Sirius le he fallado a Lily""Tú estabas secuestada""Por Merlin él no fue""Hasta Pronto", moltifagos en azkaban, sus tios, su primer año, la piedra, Quirrell, el espejo, la madriguera, las ara****ñas, a Hermione petrificada,y a los otros petrificados, la camara,a Ginny muriendo,al basilisco, a Tom, a Myrtle****, al autobus noctambulo, el ministro, a Marge inflada, a Lupin, A Peter , a Sirius, el giratiempo,el torneo, el dragon, el huevo, el baile, las sirenas, el laberinto, el regreso de Voldemort, la orden, la casa de sirius, el ED, el beso con Cho, la lucha, la profecia, Sirius callendo en el velo, los horrocruxes, los juegos de quiddich, Dumbledore muriendo, Ginny en la estacion.. Ginny en segundo , Ginny en tercero... Ginny,Ginny..Su beso ...Ginny.**

**-!BASTA!POR FAVOR YA BASTA!- grito Harry- ya por favor.- dijo llorando**

**- Se que de duele pero es para que veas lo que nosostros hemos visto- dijo su padre.**

**-Es hora de que te vallas.-dijo su madre.**

**-¿Qué?-dijo mirandolos.**

**-Solo debes saber que estamos orgullosos de ti, queremos que cuides a esa chica,...Ginny, porque si en verdad la quieres la dejaras tomar decisiones.- dijo su padre.**

**-Siempre te hemos queridos- dijo ella.**

**-NO puedo pedir que esten conmigo, pero quiero que me agan un favor, cuando volvamos quiero que Helen no se acuerde de nada- dijo abrazando a sus padres.**

**-Seguro- pregunto su padre.**

**-Si, y quiero que sepan que los amo mucho-**

**-Lo sabemos.-dijeron ambos **

**-buscanos siempre en tus sueños-termino su madre**

**Callo en una especie de tormenta de recuerdos. Lo ultimo que Harry vio claramente fue como sus padres se daban el beso de Marido y Mujer en su boda. Su madre estaba con un hermoso traje blanco con floresitas de colores pasteles que cambiaban costantemente, mientras su padre tenia un traje negro con un pequeño lazo. Pudo ver que ellos le decian en susuros " Siempre te hemos querido".**

**Entonces callo al solido piso de la sala de la madriguera.**


	3. El Valle de Godric

_**3**_

**El Valle de Godric**

**Cuando Harry abrio los ojos vio su cuerpo junto al de Helen acostados en el sofa con una manta negra. Penso que ya era de noche, y asi era el reloj que tenia Katie en su muñeca daban las 2:00 de la mañana.**

**-¿Como llegamos?- dijo una voz detras de el.**

**-¿No te acueradas de nada?- pregunto Harry ayudandola a levantarse del suelo.**

**-Claro que me acuerdo, por eso te pregunto como llegamos. No se supone que vieramos la muerte.- dijo ella examinando su recostado cuerpo.**

**Harry se sintio desepcionado el lo unico que le pidio a sus padres fue que Helen no se acoradara de nada y ellos no lo ayudaron. Penso que no era bueno decirle a ella lo que paso pues queria eso para si solo, queria mejor hablar con Katie y Lupin. y pensando en ellos se pregunto donde estarian, dirigio su mirada a una esquina de la sala y los miro acostados durmiendo tranquilamente.**

**Toda la casa se sentia callada harry penso que sus amigos preguntaron mucho por él, especialmente Ginny. Pero luego hablaria con ellos. Miro el reloj de la familia Weasley que señalaba como se encontraban todos y él aprecio ver que todos estaban durmiendo. Entonces como al principio de su viaje se escucharon varios "Pum, en todo la casa, Harry miro como Helen empezaba a llorar y taparse la cara.**

**-Tranquila, no pas...-vio como todo se congelaba a su alrededor eso le causo miedo. Trago saliva y lo que vio ni duro ni dos minutos.**

**Helen saco su varita y apuntas a todas las direcciones posibles, mientras sus lagrimas seguian pasando por su rostro. Ella comenzo a lanzar hechizos a todo mientras estos solo pasaban los objetos de las casas. Harry sabia que ella estaba usando hechizas no verbales por la forma en que salian de su varita sin ella decir ni una palabra, pero aque era no a la que el temia era a las criaturas que salian de los objetos de la casa. Todas ellas estaban vestidas con trajes negros, parecian humanos pero sus ojos eran como los de unos tigre hambrientos observando su presa, su boca era dos veces la de una persona normal, y cuando la abrian de ella salia un aliento mariante, incluyendo a eso el tamaño de sus dientes que eran filados con una segunda linea de dientes detras. Sus manos, ni siquiera eran manos mas bien eran huesos con largos dedos con una garas puntiagudas. No tenian pies pues solo flotaban, para Harry aquellas criaturas eran una especia de multiples criaturas, él pensaba que eran una especie de vampiros por sus dientes, con un toque de inferis y talves algo de dementores ya que sentia ese triste frio que solo ellos producian. Pero dentro de todo eso habia alguna especie de criatura que hacia que se vieran dulces frajiles y hasta humanos.**

**-No te dejes engañar Harry, no son tontas.- dijo Helen como adivinando lo que Harry pensaban, pero algo recordo lo que ella dijo "estamos conectados".**

**-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo refiriendose a las criaturas.**

**-Son hembras, te hacen creer que son dulces no las mires.- dijo casi gritando, pero esas cosas parecian no oirlas ya que solo la miraban con ternura, apesar de que en sus ojos habia algo diabolico.**

**Ella seguia lanzando hechizos, mientras esas cosas hacian ruidos soldos cada vez que un hechizo las tocaba. En un segundo una de esas criaturas se paro frente al dormido cuerpo Helen, que estaba temblando y sudando. Harry miro su cuerpo que tambien sudaba pero a diferencia dormia tranquilamente. Entonces la que vio no le gusto mucho. Helen se estaba sentanda encima de cuerpo cuando una de esas cosas le dio un beso que quiza le saca la mejilla, Harry vio que los ojos de Helen se ponian negros mientras caia en su cuerpo. Todas las criaturas miraban a Harry con dulcura pero a la vez con hambre, mientras él trataba de despertarse a si mismo, cuando cerro los ojos con fuerza lo unico que escucho fue el aterrador grito de las criaturas magicas mas diabolicas que halla visto en su vida.**

**Harry se levanto agitado, pensaba que todo era un sueño, un mal sueño. Pero reconocio el techo de la sala, y recordo que todo lo vivido fue la experiencia mas extraña de su vida. Miro a su lado y vio que Helen seraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras sudaba terriblemente.**

**-Helen¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, sentandose a su lado.**

**-Que ... ¿que paso?...- dijo agitada.- no... re...cuerdo...n..nada-**

**-Que no recuerdas- esperanzado que ella no recuerdase absolutamente nada de lo vivido.**

**-pues... no...re...cuer...do ...abso...lu...absolutamente... nada. ¿Que paso?- dijo cuando por fin se levantaban del asiento.**

**-Pues nos atacaron unas criaturas raras y tu te enfrentaste a ellas sola.- continuo.- lo unico que vi fue que una te beso. Pero decir eso fue un error de Harry ya que Helen empezo a vomitar sangre que apenas tocaba el suelo se convertia en humo.**

**-Creo que la acabo de...- harry penso que volveri a vomitar pero continuó- darme cuenta. Pero no recuerdo haber leido que esas cosas pudieran hacer olvidar lo que paso. **

**Entoces Harry agradecio haberle pedido a sus padres que Helen no recordara nada. Y no era por desconfiar de ella pero si se prometieron algo, el deber de él es protegerla de cualquiera que trate de saber que ha hecho este tiempo ya que la torturarian si fuera necesario y él no queria que ella corriera riesgo.**

**Harry agradecio que Helen no preguntara de lo que paso, pues parecia que no queria arriesgarse a saber algo realmente desagradable. Luego de quince minutos en un incomodo silencio donde Helen vomitaba una y otra vez mientras Harry se miraba los zapatos, la chica desidio a hablar.**

**-Creo que subire a la habitacion tu deberias hacer lo mismo.-**

**-Si tiene razon- dijo saliendo de su transe- Pero antes gracias por todo-**

**-No hay problema.- dijo ella sabiendo que el se referia a lo que vivieron y sobre todo porque aunque ella no recordara no le pidio una explicacion.- Primero dejame limpiar eso...**

**Luego de limpiar un poco con su varita Helen comenzo subir las escaleras incomodamente mientra Harry vigilaba que no se callera. Cuando la dejo en el cuarto de Ginny, se fue directo hacia el cuarto de Ron esperando que su amigo estuviera totalmente dormido. Mientras se duchaba podia escuchar como Helen se movia sigilosamente por el cuarto de Ginny. Cuando se empezo a acostar pude darse de cuenta que Ron se habia levantado y que se hizo el dormido.**

**-No te preocupes mañana de contare todo- dijo con una sonrisita.**

**-lo siento lo que pasa es que soñe con... bueno y escuche a alguien.- dijo apenado.**

**-No te angusties, vuelve a dormir.- dijo tirandole la almuhada.**

**Ron se la tiro de nuevo y se acomodo en su cama.**

**Harry no pudo dormir tenia tantas preguntas para Lupin y Katie que no sabia si comenzar directamente con ella en vez de un "buenos dias, puedo hablar con ustedes". Se preguntaba que haria despues sus amigos esperaba a que el tomara una decision para seguirlo, apesar de que el no queria que ellos lo sigueran. Tenia que planer una escapatoria perfecta para dejar a salvo a sus amigos y a Ginny. Si. Ella era la principal razon por la cual el seguia luchando. Ella significaba todo para él, pues ya no tenia familiares, y por ella dejaria su pasado atras para comenzar su futuro lejos de todos, de absolutamente TODOS.**

**-Harry por fin- dijo una voz levantandolo.- ¿Donde estabas?¿Que hacias?¿Buscaste algo?¿Te enteraste de algo nuevo?¿Cuando nos pensabas decir?¿Como se te ocurre llevar a Helen?Ella me dijo que fueron atacados pero que no se acuerda de nada ¿Que les atacaron?¿Sabes que criaturas eran?¿Sabes que tenias a Ginny y a todos preocupados?¿Es que no pensaste en nosotras?¿Descubriste algo de lo que sabes?¿A donde fuistes y porque tu cuerpo estuvo como muerto toda la tarde?- dijo una voz que él conocia muy bien y no le extrañaba que dijera tantas preguntas, la chica tomo mucho aire y continuo-¿sabes lo que ha pasado? No creo que halla...- pero alguien la interrumpio.**

**-Por Merlin Hermione callate- la chica lo miro enojada.- Harry se acaba de levantar y tu en ves de preguntarle si se encuentra bien lo interrogas como si hubiera cometido un delito.-Harry agredecia que Ron halla parado a Hermione pues no sabia como deternela de su interrogatorio, y mucho menos sabia si sus respuesta le gustarian a ella.**

**-Y bien Harry-dijo ella esperando que su amigo le explicara todo con lujos y detalles.**

**Y asi lo hizo Harry, le conto a sus amigos desde que llego a la sala hasta que vio a las horrendas criaturas hembras que intentaban acosarlo. Él se prometio no decir nada pero con sus amigo eso era diferente, por dos razones; La primera ellos eran sus mejores amigos y nunca tendria secretos con ellos, y si los tuviera ellos lo adivinarian, pero nunca se molestarian con él. La segunda necesitaba de ellos para saber que podia hacer pues ellos investigaban mucho por él, bueno mejor dicho Hermione investigaba mientras Ron compartia su familia, su unica hermana menor con él sin pedirle nada acombio mas que su sincera amistad de hace 6 años.**

**Los tres chicos bajaron las escaleras de forma natural, para que nadie empezara a sospechar de su tardanza. Cuando Harry llego a la sala pudo sentir las miradas acusadoras de Ginny y George.**

**-Buenos dias.- dijo tratando de romper el silencio que ocasiono su llegada.**

**-Buenos dias, que quieres de desayunar cielo- dijo una radiante Sra. Weasley.**

**-Lo que usted quiera.-dijo mirando a Ginny, mientras esta le desviaba la mirada.**

**-Bien toma- le dejo un plato con tostadas y revoltillo bien caliente y jugo.**

**- Ahora nos puedes contar a nosotros donde estabas o piensas que no somos lo suficientes amigos tuyo para contarnos tu version de la historia.- dijo Ginny despues que la señora Weasley se fuera con Bill a preparar unas cosas de la boda.**

**-Ginny yo...- empezo a decir Harry cuando escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras.**

**Helen venia con la cabeza baja sin mirar a nadie, con su baul arrestrado se dirigio a la sala, dejando a Harry y Ron desconsertados.**

**-¿A donde va?-pregunto Ron, quien ya le estaba empezando a caer mejor.**

**-Se va de la casa y no cambies el tema.- contesto Ginny mirando a Harry.**

**-¿Que quieres que te diga?- a Harry le estaba empezando a molestar las insinuaciones de Ginny, estaba seguro que Ginny voto de la casa a Helen confundiendo las cosas.**

**-Yo solo quiero saber.- dijo al punto del llanto.- desapareces junto con ella ¿Y YO? YO COMO UNA TONTA PREOCUPADA POR TI.-subio las escaleras dejando a todos callados, el unico que la siguio fue George.**

**-Ve Hermione y dirle lo que te conte no tengo ganas de hablar con ella.- dijo un furioso Harry, despues de que la chicas le hiciera caso él callo en cuenta de lo que pidio a Hermione. Ron sintio eso y lo calmo.**

**-No te preocupes Hermione sabra decirle lo necesario ella es inteligente y sabe que lo que dijiste solo fue por rabia.- con eso Harry dejo de pensar en el tema.**

**Se diriguieron a la sala pero lo que vieron no le gusto a nadie. Estaba Lupin tirado en suelo, Katie parecia desmayada, o eso deseaba Harry, en un rincon estaba el Señor Weasley herido mientras Tonks y Moddy atacaban a Bill mientras la señora Weasley tenian amarada a Helen. Harry en un esfuerzo por salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero ya Bill lo estaba apuntando con la varita. Cuando camino un poco mas hacia al frente vio a Ginny junto con los gemelos amarados y escondidos detras del sofa. Por un momento Harry no entendio nada, pero recordo que Hermione se fue a hablar con Ginny entonces si aquella era Ginny, Hermione debia estar con alguien mas. Al parecer el no fue el unico de acordarse de eso pues Ron miraban a Ginny asustadp.**

**-Hermione- dijo y giro para ir a buscarla, no se dio cuenta de que le lanzaban un hechizo por suerte Harry lo empujo y el hechizo solo rozo la cara de Harry dejandole una cortada que corria desde su oreja hasta la mitad de la nariz.**

**-Oh Potter como siempre el salvador.- dijo la Sra. Weasley.- ¿como piensas salvarlos ahora?**

**-Jajajajaa-jajaja-rieron Bill y ella. **

**-Señora We...- trato de decir Harry pero Tonks lo interumpio.**

**-No es ella Harry, es**** Rabastan Lestrange y el otro es Walden Macnair ambos mortifagos- dijo ella sin mirarlo pues aun apuntaba a ambos.**

**-No sabia que fueramos tan populares entre los aurores.- dijo Macnair aparentando delicadesa.**

**-Vamos Potter jugemos un rato, mi querida cuñada me ha contado que sabes jugar creo que la conoces- rio Rabasta-se llama Bella, te recuerda algo.**

**-Bellatrix...-dijo casi sin poder.**

**-!Lestrange!... ella si sabe hacer honor al apellido,- suspiro- mi hermano si sabe escoger chicas.-rio con una especie de tos ronca.**

**-Pero bueno porque no...- trato de decir Macnair cuando un ruido lo callo.**

**-¿Que haces aqui?-dijo rabasta.**

**-La chica escucho algo y trato de bajar, el imbecil este le dijo "no vallas estupida"y casi le dice sangre sucia, no se porque mi señor lo mando si no pude ver a ninguna sangre sucia sin insultarla- Dijo la supuestamente Ginny, que acaba de entrar, mientras señalaba al tambien supuesto George.**

**Al parecer nadie se habia dado cuenta de que Harry seguia en la sala, esto le permitio a Ron y a él llegar hasta las escaleras. Ambos no sabian que hacer.**

**-Harry-dijo Ron.**

**-Lo se Ron, no me tienes que decir. Yu ve como esta Hermione, trata de enviar una lechuza a McGonagall y dirle que envie a los de la orden y avisa al hospital de que llegaran unos heridos por medio de los polvos flu.**

**-pero harry no pensaras...-**

**-olvidalo Ron vete y has lo que te digo, y haslo rapido.-**

**Ron salio corriendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras esperando que su amiga estuviera bien. Mientras en la cocina Harry estaba trantando de poner los sucesos en orden. Cuanto habia vivido la noche anterior y ahora toda la Familia Weasley estaba en problemas por su culpa nunca debio pensar en ir a la boda era mejor escaparse al Valle como lo habia planeado, algunas noches.**

**-Aaaayyyyyyyy!- Harry escucho a una mujer gritar y penso que era Ginny, pero se acordo de los mortifagos y que no debia entrar muy deprisa. Ya era tarde los mortifagos disfrazados lo apuntaban mientras Moddy y Tonks seguian sin mirar a nadie solo a la supuesta Ginny.**

**-ooohhh! Pequeño cachorrito no sabia que aun estabas libre- dijo Ginny.**

**-Lo siento Bella queria jugar un rato con él-Dijo Rabasta.**

**-Esta bien el sabe jugar, cierto Harry-dijo con su verdadera voz. Esa voz inconfundible cuando llevas tanto tiempo esperando volverla a escuchar por ultima vez.**

**-Ironico Rasbasta, tú dando explicaciones a una mujer- dijo Moddy.**

**-Callate sino quieres que te quite el otro ojo-dijo la falsa Molly.**

**-Sera mejor que tu te calles-Dijo Tonks muy decidida.**

**-Y que demonios se supone que tú nos haras.-dijo Bella.- si mal no recuerdo hoy te tocaba vigilar a Harry y mirate dejaste entrar a cuatro mortifagos en la casucha esta.**

**Eso le calló a Harry pesimo, Tonks tenia guardia hoy lo que significaba que todo al verano lo habian estado vigilando y él como un tonto no se dio de cuenta. Pero ¿Como? él no noto nada extraño, **_**claro que no notaste nada estaban invicibles a tu vista**_**, le dijo una vocesita. Desde hace mucho le volvieron a poner guardia, el sabia defenderse no necesitaba a nadie.**

**-Que paso de quedaste muda-dijo Macnair. Ella giro su varita hacia él y hablo.**

**-No me quede muda solo estaba pensando que hechizo cerraria tu bocota para siempre.-**

**-Asi no me digas que tu incervible cerebro pensó en algo.-contesto.**

**-Pues si fijate, **_**Ectate- **_**de pronto la boca de Macnair se cerro y se empezo a borrar de su rostro dejando un gran ****espacio entre la nariz y la barbilla.**

**-Que diablos le hiciste- Dijo por primera vez el mortifago disfrazado de George.**

**-Nada solo hice lo que le tocaba.-**

**-Vas a pagar.- dijo Rabasta.-Ava...**

**-Expelliarmus-dijo Harry.**

**-Valla, Valla el chico es ágil- miro a Bella-tenias razón el sabe jugar.-ella solo asintió.**

**-Es mejor que nos vallamos nuestro señor nos llama- dijo George.**

**-No me digas que le cogistes miedo al chico- dijo Moddy.**

**-Claro que no me lo que queria ya lo tuve.-dijo Bella.-Por cierto la chica no se quedara muy bien que digamos- miro a Helen que estaba tendida a sus pies conguro un hechizo no verbal. y volvio a hablar.-Creo que te gustara esto Katie recuerdas mi promesa. jajajaja.**

**-!Todos levanten sus varitas!.- dijeron varios aurores del ministerio que acababan de entrar.**

**-Si como no.- dijo Rabasta, y desaparecio junto con Bella,y el falso george el unico que se quedo fue Macnair. Que estaba empezando a sangrar por la nariz mientras daba vueltas como loco agarandose los oidos. Producto de un hechizo de Moody. **

**Los aurores agararon a Macnair y desaparecieron, mientras unos cuatro se quedaron para ayudar. Los aurores llevaron a Katie, Lupin, Helen y a Ginny por medio de los polvos Flu. Mientras Tonks y Moddy desaparecieron con señor Weasley y los gemelos. Ron bajo luego de que todos se fueran con Hermione desmayada, y él y Harry se fueron con los ultimos aurores. Ya en el hospital casi todos estaban en cama, hasta Harry porque le dijeron que tenian que verificar y lo que comio no era veneno. Luego de un largo reproche de la verdadera Señora Weasley, por no invertar alguna forma de proteger la casa, harry se durmio en un profundo sueño.**

**Harry se levanto temprano, tuvo un sueño raro pero no lo recordaba. Cuando miro se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el hospital, miro las camas y vio a sus amigo en ellas durmuendo placidamente. A su lado estaba Ginny que tenia vario golpes en la cara. La miro con dulcura, si ella era la mujer de su vida la que provocaba en él cosas nunca antes sentidas. Ella era dulce y cariñosa, pero sabia tener control y era dominante tanto como él, si...ambos eran obtinados pero esa era la mejor manera de demostrar su amor. Cuanto la amaba sentia mucho dolor verla asi, todo aquello era su culpa, simplemente por quererla, que hubiera pasado sin en ves de que los mortifagos se disfrazaran de ella, fueran a verla como él. No queria imaginar que abusaran de ella, era preferible que ella lo odiara y que cada vez que lo vea lo desprecie.**

**-Cuanto te amo Ginny, por ti daria mi vida.- suspiró y se sento a su lado- por ti haria cualquier cosa.**

**-¿Cualquier cosa?-ella se estaba levantando poco a poco y lo miraba tiernamente.-Que tal un beso.**

**Harry se acerco lentamente y sintio ese beso que sus labios pedian a gritos desde hace mucho. Sintio como sus labios renovaban vida nuevamente aquel beso fue suficiente como para curarlo. Entre el beso agarro a Ginny suavemente mientras esta disfrutaba el hecho de volver a besar a su amado.**

**-Dame otro- dijo con una sorisa.**

**-mmmmm...bueno señorita Weasley creo que tenemos muchos ojos observando.-Con esto harry giro la cabeza para ver a Ron y a Hermione en los pies de la cama de Ginny, mientras ambos se sonrojaban.**

**-Lo siento Harry pero los escuche hablar.- dijo Hermione mientras miraba sus pies descalzos.**

**-No te rias Harry.-dijo casi al punto de una carcajada Ron.**

**-Jajajaja, no te molestes Ron. No te quejes por lo menos durmes mejor que yo.-dijo Ginny.**

**-¿Mejor que quien?- contesto Hermione.- Quizas el durmio bien pero ¿yo? No sabes lo que es dormir al lado de Ron cierto, ronco toda la noche ¿porque crees que estoy despierta?**

**-¿Que quieres decir con dormir al lado de Ron?-pregunto Ginny.**

**-¿Que insinuas?-dijo Hermione.- acaso crees que yo... por favor...yo estaba durmiendo en la cama de al lado... ademas eso que te importa a ti.**

**-Si como no.- dijo Ginny.**

**- Oye Ginny tengo una duda.- dijo Harry despues de un incomodo silencio prolongado por todos.**

**-Dime.-**

**-Tu ... es que... bueno quiero saber si tu votaste a Helen de la casa.- pregunto serio, pero una sonora carcajada lo interrumpio.**

**-Harry...jejejeje... como crees que iba a votar Helen...jejejeje.. Perdon porque me ria. El resto de la vacaciones las pasara con sus tios, y estaba un poco triste por esa razon la viste con la maleta. Pero ahora no se que pasara...**

**-Es cierto...¿que le habra hecho Bella?- pero un sonrisita de Ginny le molesto.- No es gracioso Ginne **

**-No me rio por eso sino por aquello.jajajajaja- ahora se rio un poco mas mientras señalaba a un hombre que bailaba por el pasillo con su pelo largo pero alsado como si fuera un tornado. Nada mas verlo daba una risa increible. Todos rienron muy divertidos, hasta que alguien empezaba a malumorarse.**

**-Porque no se rien solo para ustedes-dijo una enfermera con manos cruzadas.  
**

**-Oh! lo siento.- dijo Ginny.**

**-Bueno porque no me cuentas que paso cuando subistes-dijo Harry que deseaba saber que le paso a sus amigos.**

**-Primero que Hermione cuente su historia.- dijo Ron mientras mira sus pies por alguna razon no queria hablar de eso.**

**-Bueno.-comenzo Hemione con su siempre voz.- Yo subi para hablar con Ginny, como me pedistes. Pero antes guarde mi recuerdo en una botella, no se porque pero pense que eso era lo mejor. Cuando subi vi que George estaba tomando algo, esa fue mi primera sospecha. Lo siento Harry pero...- hizo una pausa donde miro a su amigo como si estuviera resiviendo un regaño- le conte de que te fuiste con Helen a saber de tus padres, no le di explicaciones de todo. Le dije que no se enojara contigo y luego le pregunte a George porque estaba enojado y me dijo que no le agradabas mucho, le pregunte el porque y me dijo que no me importaba, entonces fue cuando escuche un ruido trate de bajar pero le lanzaron un hechizo inmovilizador y me dijeron... no bajes ... despues no recuerdo mucho pues senti como si durmiera.-termino ella algo deprimida.**

**-Y...-dijo Harry mirando a Ron.**

**-Pues...yo ...subi...encontre a Hermione...y luego baje.-contesto él.**

**-Asi no me digas, entonces porque te tardes tanto para bajar.-espeto Ginny.**

**-Pues porque...queria levantarla y no pude... ademas la puerta estaba encantada... y Harry me pidio enviar la carta...-termino muy nervioso.**

**-Si bueno...este...que le paso a ustedes.- dijo rapidamente Hermione.**

**-Lo mio si es interesante.- dijo Ginny y continuo.- Yo sali temprano hacia el jardin porque Charlie iva a llegar como no lo vi decidi dar una vuelta, al regresar vi a George, Mamá, Bill y alguien como yo. Corri y avise a los gemelos, cuando bajamos y salimos alguien derrivo a los gemelos y Bil me apuntaba no lo pense dos veces y saque mi varita. Le ataque varias veces y escuche la voz de Bella cuando voltie me vi a mi misma. Ella me dijo:"hola linda" y me lanzo un hechizo y sali volando cuando me pare los vi mirandome con mi varita, y luego me ataron a las sogas y cuando trate de gritar un pañuelo me tapo la boca.- concluyo feliz por relatar su parte, bien detallada y rapidamente.**

**Para Harry escuchar a Ginny de esa forma era como escuchar a una niña pequeña inventar una gran aventura, a diferencia de que Ginny decia toda la verdad.**

**-Eso es todo.- dijo indignada Ginny- yo conte las cosas bien.**

**-Bueno, gracias por decirme -dijo Harry que por fin hablo durante la conversacion.**

**Esa misma tarde todos se dirigian a la Madriguera menos Helen que se fue con su madre para irse con sus tios aunque Harry sabia q habia algo estraño porque Katie estuvo llorando mucho. Trato de hablarle pero Lupin le dijo que era mejor que luego.**

** Harry en todo el camino penso en que el gustaria ir al Valle de Godric para visitar las tumbas de sus padres y tal ves ver la casa donde todo comenzo. Esa idea la tuvo hasta el otro dia donde se levanto tempran para esperar a Hermione entra como habian quedado para hablar tranquilamente sobre el asunto de los horrocruxes, Hogwarts, y por obias razones sus padres. Eran las 7:00 de la mañana y hermione no entraba, ella sabia que la puerta estaba abierta para entrar. Harry levanto a Ron con algo de dificultad ya que este es muy dificil de levantar, despues de que ambos estuvieran listos para que Hermione entrara se escucho el ruido de una caida. Abrieron la puerta y vieron un libro tirado una escalones antes del cuarto de Ron, luego vieron bajar a Hemione algo agitada.**

**-¿Que paso?-dijo Ron.**

**-Nada es que casi me voy rodando por la escaleras.- dijo bostesando.-listo vamos.**

**Luego de que Harry les contara su deseos de ir al Valle sus amigos dijeron que quirian acompañarlo pero el se negó.**

**-Vamos Harry no molestaremos.- dijo Ron.**

**-Lo se Ron, pero quiero que se queden aqui los vere en la prueba de aparecimiento.-cuando Ron iba a protestar Hemione hablo.**

**-Yo te entiendo Harry.- dijo esta.- esperamos que tu encuentro sea bueno. y no olvides de que cuando quieras nosotros vamos por ti, y claro no diremos nada ¿verdad Ron?- termino.**

**-De que hablas Hermione, Harry...-pero luego entendio lo que quizo decir Hemione, Harry queria ir solo pues era algo muy personal de él,- entiendo cuentas conmigo amigo.**

**-Gracias, sabia que podia contar con ustedes.- dijo Harry sacando su maleta.**

**Harry se despidio de sus amigos con algo de tristeza era la primera vez que visitaria la tumba de sus padres e iria solo. Luego de que Hermione dejara de llorar le dio una carta para que se la entragara a Ginny. En ella le decia todo su amor y que por lo mismo se alejaria de ella hasta que todo mejore. Le explicaba que no queria que le pasara algo como lo sucedido donde quizas ella hubiera resultado mal. Agradecio de que sus amigos entendiaran sus motivos de querer viajar solo, luego de caminar un rato penso en desaparecer pero eso seria ilegal, espero un momento, y ahi estaba lo que esperaba su boleto para llegar al Valle.**

**Miro aquel estraño vehiculo de tres pisos de alto y de color rojo. Vio a un chico bajo, pelo castaño parado mirandolo, le hizo señas de que subiera mientras subia la maleta.**

**-No sabia que pudiera llegar hasta alla.- le dijo al chico.**

**- Esto va a donde sea niño.- le dijo el chico con una voz apacada triste.- ¿adonde vas?**

**-Al Valle de Godric- se sento en una de las camas, ya que todavia no era completamente de dia.**

**En todo el trayecto estuvo viendo el paisaje, aunque ni cuenta se dio de como iba cambiando, debido a que sus pensamientos no lo dejaban atender nada. Pensaba en que pasaria cuando todos se levantaran para desayunar y no lo vieran, se imaginaba a todos acosando a sus amigos para que dijeran algo. Luego llego a su mente la imagen de Ginny pidiendole un beso, ella terminaria muy enojada al saber de que se fue y mas cuando leyera la carta en donde él la dejaba, ella de seguro lo lloraria. No queria pensar en el momento donde se volvieran a ver, la imagino triste y apagada, imaginó que ya su linda sonrisa no la acompañaria que su rostro lleno de vida estaria apocado por la tristeza y que sus labios estarian resecos sin sus besos. Aquellos besos que llenaban su corazón, su alma, su vida; aquello llenos de amor y esperanza de una vida juntos. Tan solo pensar en ello dejaba a Harry con el alma destrozada ¿que habia hecho? Ahora estaria sin su Ginny.**

**-Ya llegamos- dijo el chico mirando Harry, cuando este se bajo se preguntaba que cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en Ginny, debia de ser mucho ya que en su mente pasaban cada uno de los besos dados, cada sonrisa que ella daba, el miedo que le daba de que Ron no lo quisiera para su hermana, el dia en que se dio cuenta que no podia vivir sin ella, el dia en que la vio por primera vez, esos y mucho recuerdos pasaban por la mente de Harry en todo el camino.**

**Harry caminaba por lo que parecia un pueblo humilde, lo siguio directo hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, en el centro vio la estatua de un hombre con un leon a su lado, debajo de la estatua habia una inscripcion dorada que decia:" Godric Griffindor, hombre valiente y sabio; fundador de este humilde pueblo". Harry se preguntaba si en el tiempo de él la gente sabia que era un mago, pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos.**

**-No eres de aqui verdad- dijo una niña de por lo menos 9 años, rubia de ojos azules, y con un toque de locura, era la misma imagen que Luna pero mas pequeña.- porque no vienes a la posada.**

**-¿Que posada?- fue lo unico que dijo.**

**-La de mi madre.- y con esto se fue caminando, Harry llego hasta un lindo edificio de color amarillo claro, se veian varias ventanas abiertas, en la parte de arriba habia un balcón con varias silla, y habian flores marcando el camino hasta la puerta blanca. Harry sentia que estaba en una casa elegante pero humilde a la vez.**

**-Jessy cuantas veces...-una señora rubia, de ojos azules salia por la puerta pero al ver a Harry se quedo callada.- ¿Quiere una habitación? - dijo ella con una sonrisa.**

**-Claro- contesto algo confundido. **

**Cuando entro era todavia mas hermosa de lo que se veia por fuera. En un rincón habian varios sofas, en el centro una pequeña mesa y en el otro rincón estaba lo que parecia una barra. Todo tenia un color blanco con crema dando la idea de que se encontraba en una jardin antes del que el sol saliera. Miro a la señora que se fue detras de la barra y saco una lista.**

**-Este... digame su nombre.- dijo ella aun sin mirarlo. Harry se preguntaba si estaba viendo algun tipo de familiar de Luna pues tanto la madre como la hija eran reflejo de esta.**

**-Harry...-comenzo él**

**-¿Potter?- Harry asintió- crei que nunca llegarias tengo una habitación para ti desde hace como tres años.**

**-Una habitación para mi¿pero quien la pagó?- estaba intrigado, apesar de que agradecia pues no llevaba con sigo ningun tipo de dinero muggles.**

**-No puedo decirte pero la tuya es la numero cinco.- le extendio una pequeña llave, cuando Harry le toco sintio como un mensaje llego a su mente "Arriba encontraras tus respuestas"¿pero como?Quien pudo hacer ese tipo de magia debia ser alguien muy poderoso, quizas...no que va, pensó.- Por cierto me llamó Silvia.**

**Harry la miro sorprendido ¿acaso le estan haciendo una broma?Quien pago esa habitación debia saber que Harry iria algun dia alli. Preguntas lo invadieron, pero pasaban tan rapido por su mente que apenas tenia tiempo para procesarlas. Subio a el segundo piso miro un pequeño pasillo, la segunda puerta a su mano derecha tenia un letrero en letras doradas que decia "5" mas abajo para su sorpresa decia "H. Potter". Alguien esperaba que Harry entraba pues sintio como algo paso cerca de la puerta. Cuando la abrio la puerta vio una confortable cama en blanco, a sus lados de mesitas de noche la acompañaban. Cerca de la puerta estaba un armario amplio para sus cosas, y a su mano izquierda se encontraba un pequeño baño. Volvio a mirar la cama y se encontro con las dos cajas que su tia le habia dado en su cumpleaños encima de ellas estaba su blanca lechuza con una carta en su pico.**

**-¿Que tienes ahi amiguita?- dijo él acercandose a su lechuza esta no se rehuzo a las carisias de su amo. Cuando la abrio vio en una letra que desconocia;"Esto es tuyo no lo olvides" luego la carta se consimio sola, Harry se estaba empezando a preocupar ¿como sacaron las cajas de la madriguera? y peor ¿quién?**

**Estaba cansado se acomodo entre las dos cajas pensando en que encontraria en ellas, el sueño o estaba consumiendo, desde hace mucho tiempo no habia logrado dormir como su cuerpo le pedia. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en un sueño profundo. **

**Cuando se levanto estaba empezando a caer la noche y aun asi tenia sueño, pero decidio levantarse pues tenia muchas cosas que hacer. Luego de una relajante ducha en la pequeña tina del baño Harry se preparo para bajar para ver que habia de comer, cuando bajo vio una cinco personas incluyendo Jessy y Silvia.**

**-Buenas- le dijo un chico que no era mucho mayor que él, el chico era alto de pelo castaño ojos oscuros pero con cierto brillo, su cara reflejaba que aun dentro de él vivia un niño. Harry se sentó en la barra.**

**-¿Como te llamas?- le dijo el chico que estaba sentado al lado del primero, ambos se parecian mucho, pero a diferencia este tenia muy bien reflejada la madurez y su ropa marcaba sus musculoso cuerpo.**

**-Él es Harry, nuevo habitante de aqui¿tienes hambre?- le dijo la pequeña Jessy con sus ojos un poco cansados.**

**-Si gracias- fue lo que pudo decir.**

**Al lado izquierdo de él estaba una chica de pelo negro largo, sus ojos enormes soltaban un brillo soñador y alegre. Era algo alta pero no mas que Harry, cuando se dio de cuenta de que Harry la estaba mirando se sonrojo un poco y sonrio timidamente. Harry comio placiadamente, escuchaba como Jessy hablaba tonterias mientras todos reian ante sus ocurrencias. Los dos chicos que estaban al lado de Harry le dieron una bienvenida muy calida, le dijeron que algun dia debian ir a tomar algo juntos, la chica del frente solo hablaba para decir una frase.**

**-Siempre es asi.-le dijo unos de los chico. Él chico que no era mucho mayor que Harry se llamaba Tom, el otro chico era su hermano mayor y se llamaba Carls, mientras la chica se llamaba Grace, cosa que se entero gracias a los chicos porque ella no le hablo.**

**-¿Y...que te trae por aqui Harry?- le dijo Tom.**

**-Asuntos familiares.- contestó.**

**-Espero que te quedes varios dias- volvio a hablar Tom.**

**-He... solo estare uno dias.- dijo algo apenado pues Tom parecia algo emocionado con la idea.**

**Luego de la rica cena que le preparo Silvia, Harry subio a su cuarto decidido a ver lo que las cajas contenian. Mientras abria la puerta podia escuchar las ocurrencias de la pequeña Jessy, entro al cuarto y alli estaban las cajas con los nombre de sus padres. Dedidio abrir primera la de su madre, cuando la abrio lo que vio fue varios libros unas cajitas y una pequeña bolsa. **

**Curioso abrio unos de los libros y encontro varias fotos del colegio de James, en otro libro la primera pagina tenia en un letra hermosa **_** "Diario"**_**. Harry leyo una de las paginas y leyo;**

_**"Hoy Potter me invitó a salir nuevamente, y como siempre le dije que no. Aveces me pregunto por que es tan obstinado, siempre esta ahi insistiendo¿porque no se cansa?Es que no se resigna. Tiene esa estupida idea de que es el mas deseado, el mas guapo, y el mas popular de los chicos en verdad me pregunto ¿que le ven?"**_

**Dejo de leer, pues habia mucho escrito y le estaba causando gracia. Abrio otra pagina y esta contenia todo la contrario a la primera.**

_**"Hoy fue mi cita con James y tengo que admitir que la pase bien. Se comporto muy caballeroso conmigo y hasta tierno. Se la paso hablando de lo feliz que estaba de salir conmigo a tomar algo. Creo que hoy se esforzo mucho porque cuando vio a Severus no lo molesto tan solo porque estaba conmigo. Incluyendo a eso que hizo el vano esfuerzo por peirnarse..jejejeje.. me rio porque aun recuerdo como trataba de bajarse el pelo, tengo que admitir que me gusta mas cuando lo tiene alborotado le da un aire de chico malo, aunque conmigo es todo lo contrario. Oh! James, cada dia me caes mejor crei que nunca podria dirigirte la palabra sin tener que gritarte y ahora no puedo dirigirte la palabra sin sonrojarme..."**_

**Harry rio por vario minutos leyendo la forma en que su madre describia a su padre como el chico de sus sueños. Dejo los libros y los diarios y cogio una de las cajitas esta era cuadrada y diminuta, cuando la abrio vio los anillos de sus padres cuando toco uno de ello vio como unas palabras diminutas daban vuelta al anillo se acerco y leyo **_**"Yo te amo y te quiero pero por favor dejate el pelo quieto", **_**supuso que ese era el anillo de su padre, toco el otro y este decia "**_**Yo te quiero, te amo, y te adoro por eso eres la luz de mis ojos"**_**. Rio tristemente mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos sin él poder evitarlo. Asi mismo cojio la segunda caja esta era rectangular y larga, cuando la abrio ahi estaba la varita de su madre recostada en lo que parecia una almohada hecha a su mediada, esta era de color rojo.**

**También habian los resultados de sus examenes de Howgarts, junto a varios nombramientos y una llave extraña con una "G" inscrita. Lo ultimo que habian eran varios libros de hechizos, la historias de estos y como utilizarlos **_**no verbalmente.**_

**Luego de leer varias paginas de los Diarios de su madre donde se rio, lloro y hasta se enojo, comenzó con la caja de su padre, esta era un poco mas grande que la de su madre. La abrio un poco emocionado, cuando la abrio esta tenia varios pergaminos en rollados, fotos, libros, varias cajitas, y figuritas envueltas y tres sobres.**

**Comenzo por los pergaminos, algunos estaba llenos de "Lily" otros tenian muchas veces escrito "JyL", "James y Lily" o "PyE"(Potter y Evans). En otros pergaminos habian cartas de invitacion a salir, o con varios poemas muy bellos. El mas que le gusto a Harry fue;**

_**Mira dentro de mi Miro dentro de ti  
te veras solo a ti me veo solo a mi  
en cada momento... en cada segundo...  
Tu manera de Amar Mi manera de amar  
se apodera de mi se apodera de ti  
y de mis sentimientos. y de tus sentimientos.**_

_**Ese Amor que me das Ese amor que te doy  
me da vida de mas nos da vida de mas  
yo me entrego entero... tú te entregas entero...  
Y respiro despues Y respirar luego  
porque siento que es porque sientes que es  
!Amor Verdadero!Amor Verdadero! **_

_**Me da miedo que un dia tal vez Nos da miedo que algun dia   
ese Amor se desprenda de mi este Amor se despreda de nosotros  
pero se que el Amor Verdadero, pero sabemos que el Amor Verdadero  
nunca piensa en el fin... nunca piensa en el fin...**_

_**1Dame tu vida!Te doy mi vida!  
Que quiero bendecirme porque quieres bendecirte  
!con tu bendicion!con mi bendición!  
sintiendo los latidos de tu corazon sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón  
!Amor Verdadero, no pido mas!Amor Verdadero, no pides mas!**_

_**Dame tu cuerpo Te doy me cuerpo  
que solo en tus abrazos que solo en mis brazos  
hallare placer hallaras placer  
no quiero ni pensar no quiero ni pensar  
que te podre perder. que me podras perder  
!Te quiero cada dia mas!Te quiero Cada dia Mas!**_

**Junto al poema habia una foto de su madre mientras sonreia timidamente. Habias varios poemas que al igual que el primero donde su madre le correpondia a su padre. Cuando saco lo que parecia un reconocimiento, varias fotos cayeron al suelo. Las recojio y sintio un enojo total, en unas de ellas estaba Peter, Sirius y Lupin. Tan solo ver al traicionero de Peter le traia malos recuerdos. Pero al ver otras fotos vio como su padre y Sirius se pelaba por arreglarse, en otra estaban todos sentados en un arbol, el otra parecian unos niños, Harry supuso que era cuando estaba en segundo, mas o menos, en otra Lupin estaba leyendo un libro con Sirius sonriendo mientras James abrazaba a Lily. **

**Harry estuvo viendo varias fotos unas y otra vez, disfrutando ver como sus padres sonreian, recordo su album, el que le dio Hagrid, y penso poner las fotos ahi. En la caja tambien habian libros uno decia "Mi querida" en el estaba escrito muchas cosas de lily, describiendola como una diosa, con una sonrisa cautivadora. Harry nunca penso que su padre fue todo un poeta cuando era relacionado con su madre. Tambien habian libros de defensa y sobre la historia de Griffindor. Harry cojio las tres cajitas en unas de ella estaba la varita de su padre, en la otra estaba otra llave como la que tenia su madre, y en la ultima habia un medallón con una M colando mientras encima de la letra inscrito mas oscuramente decia "cornamenta". Luego se dedico a abrir la figurita esta tenia la base plana, en primer lugar alfrente de todos estaba un ciervo mientras debajo de este estaba inscrito **_**cornamenta**_**a su mano derecha estaba un gran perro que al igual tenia una inscripcion que decia **_**canuto.**_**Al lado izquierdo del ciervo habia un hombre lobo que parecia mirar el ciervo, debajo de él decia **_**lunatico **_**y al lado de esta habia una rata como si estuviera escondiendose y debajo de ella decia **_**colagusano.**_**La figura era pequeña pero era la suficientemente grande para sus dos manos. Debajo, en la parte de la base de esta en letras doradas decia "Los merodeadores". **

**Harry se emociono mucho nunca penso que ellos tuvieran muchas aparte del mapa. Luego tomo los tres sobres****abrio el primero y un olor conocido lo invadio sintiendo un calor pasar por su cuerpo. **

**La carta era de...¿Katie?.**

_**James, Lily no puedo estar en el bautismo del pequeño Harry. He recibido noticias de ustedes- saben- quién y de sus seguidores me han enviado a arreglar varias ciudades y no se cuando volveré. Lo siento mucho...yo queria estar con ustedes, cuidense por favor...las cosas estan terrible no salgan podria ser peligroso, en especial a ti James te conosco y queras salir, piensa en tu familia. Por favor tengan cuida...**_

_**Kati...**_

**Pero la tina de la carta estaba regada como si hubieran virado la tinta sin querer. Harry lloró antes tanto sufrimiento en cada letra de Katie parecia que hubiera estado llorando y temblando. Despues de que se recuperó decidió abrir la proxima carta esta era de dumbledore.**

_**Querido James, pase lo que pase no salgan de la casa.**_

_**Dumbledore.**_

**Miró determinadamente la carta esperando algo mas pero solo contenia eso, harry se preocupo quizas sus padres siguieron las ordenes del profesor y por eso... 'que te pasa' le dijo una voz dentro de él 'Dumbledore los ayudo' continuo la voz, pero otra le dijo '¿Estas seguro que quizo ayudarlos', en ese instante le empezo a doler la cicatriz como nunca. Harry se agaraba fuertemente la cabeza tratando asi sacar el doler, luego de unos minutos todo ceso. Agaro la otra carta y por alguna razón se sentia feliz. Antes de abrirla decidio recoger todo y guardarlo en su baul. Luego se sento en la cama y observo la carta por varios minutos. El sello de esta era una G con un león entrelazado. La abrio y sintio algo de mareo, vio como de la carta salia un color escarlata que lo envolvio por completo. **

**Cuando todo se aclaro se encontraba en lugar distinto, era una especia de sala, pero solo habian dos sofas uno enfrente al otro. Sintió la necesidad de sentarse en uno de ello, y cuando lo hizo se sintió comodo, como si toda su carga se hubiera desvanecido. Espero alli un rato y no pasaba nada cuando estaba ya deseando que algo pasara se lamento pensarlo, pues de la nada salió un señor. Harry espero verlo mejor cuando supo de quién se trataba le sonrió ampliamente, pero al lado de ese señor apareció otro que hizo que Harry sonriera mucho más, quizas era un sueño, pero seria uno que nunca olvidaria.**

**Ante él estaba Albus Dumbledore, su antiguo profesor, y Godric Griffindor, fundador de la gran casa de los leones. Harry la reconocio gracias a Hemione, pues una vez ella le enseño una imagen de él y sobre todo gracias a Dumbledore. No sabia que hacer Dumbledore lo miraba como siempre lo hacia en vida, mientras Godric embozaba una sonrisa cada vez que miraba a los ojos a su profesor. Harry se sentia algo estraño ahi, pues ambos magos estaban muertos, y aunque no le gustara tenia que admitir que su querido profesor también.**

**-Bueno Harry sientate.- dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el silencio, sentandose junto a Godric.**

**-Señor ¿como?- Harry queria hablar pero le costaba articular alguna palabra.**

**-No es una visión, ni un sueño, no es fantasia pero tampoco es realidad es solo lo que ves- dijo sabiamente Griffindor, quizas Hermione hubiera sonreido ante aquello, pero Harry solo queria respuestas congruentes.**

**-Señor...-comenzo nervioso.**

**-Solo escucha Harry lo que te vamos a decir...es sorprendente. Tienes que tomarlo con calma, los tiempos en la vida son terribles, y ahora mas que nunca Hogwarts necesita seguridad.- dijo Albus Dumbledore.**

**-Pero señor la escuela estara segura, yo no volvere.- dijo Harry que aun estaba de pie.**

**-Supongo que llegaran varios aurores, pero no es necesario Godric a decidido liberar su poder a su heredero el cual sabras quien es pronto- continuo ignorando por completo el comentario de Harry.- esta carta es para los guardianes del heredero y las llaves son las puerta a la casa de este, esas llaves abririan cualquier puerta si el heredero lo desea, tambien son armas que luchan por su amo.-**

**-Pero señor eso quiere decir que mis padre eran...- harry estaba muy confundido.**

**-Eran mis fieles leones.- comenzo Griffindor- pero tú lo eres más- lo señalo con ambas manos- Harry mi heredero necesita proteción y quien mejor que tú, pero Albus me dijo de tú misión, asi que tus amigos seran de ahora en adelante mis leales guardianes- de momento Harry sintio como una parte de él era arrancada, pero a la vez sentia tranquilidad.- tu misión sigue en pie pero ahora contaras con mi ayuda .**

**-¿Como¿A travez de su heredero?- dijo Harry tratando de acomodarse en el sofa.**

**-No, no Harry el heredero ayudara pero no asi, Godric te ayudara ayudandote con tus poderes, me explico, tu tienes poderes que nadie sabe, quizas hubieras sido el heredero pero tu destino no fue ese, ahora la ayuda te llegara y ni cuenta te daras.-concluyo Dumbledore.**

**-Pe...pero-comenzo harry.-No entiendo.**

**-No tienes que entender nada más, eso es suficiente, los guardianes saldran cuando vean las llaves, mientras mi heredero yo lo buscaré. Adios Harry.- dijo Griffindor, y en un instante desapareción.**

**-Perdonalo Harry, lleva mucho muerto y no recuerda mucho a los vivos, la mayoria del tiempo es pasivo pero este lugar no le gusta tuve que traerlo.**

**-Pero es tranquilo.-dijo Harry, sintiendo la calides del lugar.**

**-Tal vez para ti, aqui los muertos recordamos nuestras cosas principalmente las tristes, pero la alegria de verte es mayor.- Harry no supo que decir, su profesor estaba aguantando recordar malos recuerdos solo por verlo.- mira Harry se que quieres dejar el colegio y te digo no lo hagas, este año necesitas entrar a la sección prohibida para buscar información de los Horrocrux, es muy dificil buscar algo pero creo que la señorita Granger sabra encontrar lo suficiente. Ademas de que en el colegio aprenderas a defenderte mejor...**

**-Si es que ponen a un buen profesor- dijo Harry interumpiendolo, pero el profesor continuo ignorando su comentario.**

**-y atacar mejor, claro que también sus amigos aprenderan también. He hablado, atraves de mi retrato con **** Minerva y se esta preparando para enseñarte Oclumancia y legeremacia, lo cual espero que te esfuerses un poco mas que con Severus.**

**A Harry se nombre le reboto por toda su cabeza,¿como el profesor Dumbledore puede hablar tranquilamente de aquel que lo asesino? Quizas él sea demaciado bueno para perdonar los errores pero Harry, nunca le perdonaria asecinar a su profesor. Dumbledore no parecia entender el silencio de Harry, se preocupo un poco pero continuo con sus instrucciones.**

**-Bueno también quiero que aprendas mucho pociones para curarte sin que nadie se entere, claro tambien quiero que aprendas hechizos no verbales. Y sobre todo cuida la casa de tus padres te servira de guarida si vuelves a poner el encantamiento "****Fidelius". Y por favor pon un guardian que nadie sospeche de él. Por ejemplo no se te occura poner a la señorita Granger, ni al señor Weasley, tampoco pongas a Lupin pensaran en él. Busca alguien de tu completa confianza pero que nadie lo sospeche. Bueno ¿que más?- se dijo a si mismo buscando que no se le alla olvidado nada.**

**-Se lo prometo profesor- dijo Harry que pensaba que dirian sus amigos al saber que volverian a Hogwarts.**

**-Bien con eso basta- acto seguido desaparecio sonriendole y saludandolo con la mano.**

**Harry sintio un remolino correr por su cuerpo era aquella sensación que sentia cuando viajaba en ¿transalador?. Quizas la carta fuera uno pero era imposible, al menos que fuera un recuerdo y aun asi era extraño. Cuando sintio que callo al suelo abrio los ojos y vio que se encontraba en la habitación. Se levanto un poco mareado y se preparo a dormir. Aunque le costo mucho hacerlo, logro dormirse sabiendo que cuando despertara seguiria en el Valle de Godric.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto para desayunar, y paso lo mismo que en la cena anterior. Durante el dia se fue con Tom y Carls para recorrer los lugares. Harry conocia a gente muy sencilla y agradables. Sentia un calor al estar cerca de un bosque, Tom le dijo que era un lugar hermoso pero muy peligroso. Harry y los chicos se dedicaron a buscar leña, y mientras lo hacia sentia mucho el no haberse cuidado durante el verano pues por la noche estaba tan cansado como si fuera la primera vez que trabajaba.**


End file.
